My Life Story
by Brendalic3
Summary: This is about a new member of the Cullen Family. It is really interesting, Really!  Warning: They are some small curse words. Want me to write more, just review the story, please, telling me that. thank you
1. Chapter 1

The Night Everything Change

My name is Kristen Hayley Salvatore and I live in Asbury Park, New Jersey. I cannot regret the fact that things happen for some reason, that why I told myself every day. My mother - a woman that hardly care about the consequences - she drinks, and does things she may not regret now, her name is Michelle. For my father - very different from my mother - he is a doctor, and his name is Robert. My family use to be nice, but not anymore. The happy moments were long time gone since I went to school and my mom was almost gone all day, and dad was at work. I knew it was not going to be a long time until they go on their own. Who knows what is going to happen to me.

One dark night, it was September 13, in the city of New Jersey. I was only 3 years-old - I did not know a lot - when every thing happens. It was 5 pm - the time my dad comes home from work - but that did not happen tonight. He came days later. While that happen my stubborn mother was maybe right about him leaving us, but then it happen.

When he enters the house, it was, as if I did not know whom he was. He looks like a zombie rather then my father. His eyes, there were pure red and they look thirsty. His skin look pale white and when I touched him…his skin was ice cold, like I was touching an ice cube rather then his hand. Robert looked at me - I am not sure how I can remember this but it happens every night since the day he return - he hold me tight, and then suddenly every thing happen. I could feel the pain in my hand - it burn. He let go of me, I was on the floor and suddenly he touch me again and took my hand - my hand still burn - and bite it again. After a few minutes, the fire was out. I lost consciousness. Everything happened so fast, I could hardly keep up.

When I woke up, I thought I was dead. I did not remember anything, but I knew who I was at least. I saw my mother first, in hospital - she was wearing some kind of clothes that say I am married and I have children or at least a daughter - she kiss me in my forehead, it was the first time after many days or weeks that had pass after she kiss me.

"How are you feeling honey?" she said with a sweet voice - I never heard her call me honey, it was a surprise - that make me feel good or maybe I should say better.

I try to say some thing but I could hardly manage to say it. The only thing came out was a word the was easy to say for me, "gud mom"

She smile - I never seen her smile, I knew it wouldn't last long, but I was please - then she rub my hand and suddenly I remember what happen last night. It felt like a long time since I woke up seen the light. I was trying to tell myself that it was a dream but by looking at my hand, it was hard to say that.

"Do you want to sleep more, Kristen?" she said with the sweet voice again. She looked at my with worry eyes and I thought that she was under some kind of drugs, but when she lean and kiss my check it was like she was my mother for the first time.

I manage to say "No" and it came out good. I still did not think I was alive because of two reasons. The first was that what happen yesterday. It was some thing that could never happen in real life. I knew that but again my hand was hard to say that it did not happen. It was like living a nightmare, but I never dreamed some thing like that. The pain was a lot worse then just a cut by something like a deep paper cut or a cut made by scissors.

My second reason was that my mother was happy and looked a little worry but she was always worry but not about me. She almost spends the time worrying about how she is living her life and how she is going to get her stuff - like drug or cigarettes.

I was please to see that she show some interest on what the nurse was doing to me. The nurse asks the same questions as my mom did but I did not answer. I only give her a look that must answer all of her questions. I felt tire but I was worry about my dad. My dad was the one I would think that was here, but he was not any were near. The sun was shunning bright - it was spring.

I wanted to ask this for a long time now. Therefore, I manage to say it. "Daddy?" I looked up and my mother looks down. I thought fast that maybe he was dead and every thing that happen yesterday was done by someone - a monster I thought. Also maybe my mother was right; maybe he came for his stuff and left us. I knew my dad, it was hard to believe, and I started crying.

My mother saw my first tear and she cleaned it. I looked at her and saw something that was hard to believe like if she was sorry for every thing. She hesitated and then answers my question, "Your father is working and he may not come, sweetie. Did you want to talk to him, honey?" She said it, but I knew it was a lie because one, my mother was not a good liar - even if it was for a good reason. And two, I knew my father wouldn't work go to work with me in the hospital - even if I had a little cut or if I was sick, I knew he would call or stay home for me.

My father is not like this and I knew some thing was going on without me knowing. Days past and I was losing hope, but I knew he was coming back because it was almost my birthday. I was turning four in September 18 which was only one day way. Today was September 17. It has been 4 days and no show of my dad. I was getting more worry by the time. I was wondering what happen. What make him do this? Did he still love me? If he love me, he would come back, right? Nobody could not answer this questions only my mother, maybe. I was too afraid to ask and besides I could hardly talk, I was only three going to four. The days were long for me while I just stared at my mother. She doing some thing with a piece of paper and talking on the phone. Suddenly someone nock on the door - I jump and my mother laugh, it was a small laugh, but I smile.

She told me "You are so silly Kristen, its only Sarah at the door", and then she kisses my forehead. Sarah, I though, she is my mother's best friends since she married my dad. Sarah was just an ordinary or almost ordinary woman that has a cat for a pet and has no children. I never liked her to much because her cat scared me a little, but mostly because she looked tire and looked like a wicked witch - I smile and though about how she could look on a broomstick. My mother notice that and she smile back. After that I thought about more and I came to see that she always looks really tired like she never slept or at lest rest for the night. I knew that look of not resting at night because my mother never was home at night or not even in the day. She always works at day but at night, she was with friends. She was always with Sarah. Sarah did not bother me a lot but the only thing I did not like was how she convinces my mother so easily.

Sarah said to my mother "I can take care of her if you want; I only need the money to buy food and stuff. Then you can just go" I look up, they may thing I am just a baby but I knew what the words meant and I knew more then they think. I knew some thing was wrong and more. The words that Sarah said were a little scared - at least for me it was.

My mother heisted and answer, "I don't know because what about Robert comes back" - she look down at me - "and you know what could happen" Robert, my dad, he was alive and I could see my mother did not like that.

I look up, I though about all my questions that I wanted to ask, but most important was that he was alive and she answer my question. I was relieved for a moment but they sit down and I was trying to pay attention to the conversation.

"Don't worry, he may not come back, Michelle" Sarah said with a sweet voice. I knew my face look sadder then worry. I wanted to see him at least for one more time. I would do any thing for that. In addition, it was my birthday and he would never miss it for anything.

I started to remember the last time I saw him. It was as if I knew he was going to leave or something like it. I told him in the park "Daddy I luv u" and then he smile at me and hug me tight. I did not think that day was the last day I was going to see him or the last kiss or the last hug. I suddenly came sadder and I one tear came out of me eye. My eyes had water now, I was crying and my mother took me and holds me tightly. She said "Don't worry, He would never hurt you again" I look up and just stared at her.

They continue their conversation. I did not bother to keep up because they were mostly talking about what was going to happen and what was my mother going to do. One small sentence made the difference in this plot.

"You know Richard loves you and he would do anything for you. What if you go with him and Kristen?" Sarah said. I look up and I though for a minute. I did not know any Richard Jones. Now I had more questions. Who was this Richard? What did my mother have to do with him? Why did he love my mother?

"I know he does, but he doesn't know about Kristen and he doesn't like kids. It would be a problem. You know it Sarah." My mother responds with an angry tone. Now this time came more questions, but also some answers. The answers were that now I knew why my mom was out of the house a lot and I got what my dad was saying to a friend at the hospital, his name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. My dad was telling him how she never was home and how she left me alone. I knew Dr. Cullen since I was months. My dad always takes me to him for anything. Dr. Cullen is a great man but a little estrange. He looks just like how my dad looked when he came home that night. He has pale skin and I have notice that sometimes his eyes are honey-brown and sometimes are black.

The new questions were more about my dad and this new man named Richard. Why didn't Richard like kids? In addition, why didn't he know about me? The new questions for my dad were: Why did he look like Dr. Cullen? - Expect on the eyes because my dad's eyes were red - and where was he? All this was confusing.

After Sarah and my mother finish talking Sarah left and my mother left a note - I did not see what was on it but I was sure that she wrote something sad because she was crying. I went to the window and suddenly a black car came. The car was fancy and shy. I kind of like it. A man steps out of the car and came to the door and knocks 3 times before my mother answer it.

"Hey love" The man said and kiss my mother on the lips. I thought about does 2 words. They were weird for someone to use does for someone who is happily married and has a daughter. Also about the kiss between him and my mother.

"Don't call me that. Kristen doesn't know anything and either does Robert, so I am leaving this" - she shows the note to him - "for him, ok," my mother said with an angry voice. I thought about and I was please with her tone.

"'Kay Michelle, sorry but I think this little rat doesn't understand anything we are saying and for your husband, he is an idiot for doing what he did." the man said.

My mother looked up after packing her clothes. I think that man did not know what he was saying because I understood everything he said. I this he was the dumb one in here.

"Don't call my girl a rat ok," she said with an angrier voice. "She is everything for me and this is harder then it looks like" - she look her luggage - "Here take this to the car" she give the luggage to him and then he left.

My mother came up to me and looked me in the eyes. She said "Don't worry sweetie everything will be all right, ok" - she wipe her tears with my blanket - "Okay" she said to her self " I am going to tell you this and you are going to try to understand, ok honey" - she sight and then she took my head and look my in the eyes - "That man over there" - she point to the man in with the black car - "he means a lot to me just like you do to me, okay.

"His name is Richard Jones." She said and I look up with shock on my face. I was a surprise and now I knew why that man named Richard Jones called my mother, love. "Honey? Kristen?" she said with a worried tone. I look up and all I can see were tears in her eyes.

I try to say that he was not good for her, but I could hardly speak. I knew my mind did not work as if it should be but I was in a good way. I only said "Wats going tu happen, momma?"

She looks down like it she was trying to figure some thing out. She looked back at a newspaper and started to read an article out aloud.

She read, "Something is going on in this beautiful city of Asbury. Ten people have already disappeared. The police are working on these cases. We will see with time passes." I saw my mother's face, she was worry and I knew she would start crying any time.

Richard came back and said "WE" - he pointed to my mother and him - "have to go; WE are going to miss the plane". He said this with an angry tone and all I could do is just stared at him with my eyes to his eyes.

My mother hold me tight to her and said "I am not ready and I don't know if I should do this…..what about if no one finds her…or…if….someone like the man in the city….what if he tries to take her and do some to her," she heisted and then said "I would never ever forgive myself if something happens to her" - she pointed to me - "she is everything to me and I don't-"

Richard stops her and kisses her lips. I did not know how to count but I bet a long time pass. Alternatively, maybe it was I. My mother stops him and then looks at me. After that glace, I knew everything was going to change. Michelle, my mother, left me with no words of a good-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, What?

I started crying, but she even looks down to see me - at least for one more time. I knew this was painful for her, but I did not know why she was doing it. Why couldn't she stay with me? I thought about that for a moment and realize that she was trying to start a new life without me and she wanted to start it with HIM. I was crying more, the pain of knowing my mother - my own mother, who gave me life, and gave me love - she was gone. I could not believe this. I thought this only happens in movies, where the mother leaves. I was trying to convince myself or I was telling myself that she was going to come back - it was just like a small trip or just going on a date - but I knew the true. The true was painful for me - to know that she left forever and I would never know what is going to happen to her. The pain made me cry more until I fell asleep in the couch.

It was cold. Weird for a spring day here in Asbury. I was in a dark room - no lights, no nothing. I was holding my favorite doll. Her name was Denise, she was pretty and had pale skin and her eyes were red - her eyes were red because I painted them red by accident when I was 2 years-old. My doll was wearing a beautiful pink dress, with soft purple flowers. Suddenly a light goes on but it was a small candle. I went running fast that I didn't know how I could do that. Behind the candle, there was a big mirror. I look up and saw a person, but I did not know whom it was. She had pale skin and red eyes just like my doll, but she look older like about 16 years-old. I was trying hard to recognize her but I got nothing. I gave up and try to tell her what was her name, but when I open my mouth to say it, she did too. Therefore, I stop and I let her go first, but suddenly she stop too. I smile and she smile.

I woke up with a sound of a door opening. I look around and no one was there. Suddenly, I felt cold icy hands on my legs. I was so afraid, that I could not move, but I was shaking. A small voice said to me in my head - it was the sound of an angelic voice - _do not be afraid, every thing will be okay, Kristen. _

"Honey?" Someone said. It was sweat and at the same time, it was with a worry tone. "Kristen, are you okay?" - He touched my legs and took me into his arms - "Talk to me please"

I close my eyes tight. My head was saying it was okay to open my eyes, but I was afraid to see who it was. I could not recognize the voice, so that made me more afraid. I knew I was breathing aloud and it was almost embarrassing. A minute pass and I decide to try to open my eyes, but it was hard. Each second pass and I only open them a little. Finally, I just open them in a second.

"DAD!" I said out aloud. He was there and he was alive. I couldn't believe it, and so why my mother did went with that man? I do not but I only care right now that my dad was here with me. "Wat happen daddy?" I manage to say.

He looked at me and smile. "Don't worry honey we will be okay. Do you want to eat something, Kristen?" he said with a tone that told me he was right about being okay.

"Yeah, daddy"

"'Kay, lets see what I can do for you baby."

When he said baby that please me a lot. I was happy that he called me baby because I have not heard it in a long time now. I love that word when it comes from my dad.

My dad opens the refrigerator and he made a face that made me smile. I think he did not like the small of the food in it. Thought that I did not really mind about the small, it was not that strong to make me dizzy at least.

He took me into the living room and turns the TV on. When he left the room and was trying to forget what happen with my mother. I try to think that she had a good reason for leaving my dad, and me but I gave up on trying finding it. After a few minutes, my dad came back and took me to the table. One thing I was surprise was that he did not hold like he use to before. It felt like if he was trying to be careful with me - like if he was dangerous. He sat me down and I was surprise again - I only saw one plate or food. I look at him and try to say "Why"-I point out to the plate and put one figure out - "One, daddy?"

"I don't want to eat, sweatie"-he looked down, like if he was ashamed of himself - "eat you eggs, Kristen"

"Okay, daddy"

I started eating, but at the same time, I was thinking about why didn't he want to eat? I try to figure it out but I got nothing. I finish my dinner and I was tired even thought that I sleep for more then 2 hours before I woke up. My dad took me to my room and he did not kiss me goodnight. I saw his face; it was as he was thirsty and nervous to go out side. I went to sleep, but I knew something was going to happen so I just close my eyes and wait. Suddenly I hear a noise and I it was the door closing.

I got up quickly and went right to the window. I saw everything - how some man and even woman acted. I could believe it, more because my dad was there. All the people acted like crazy. I got scared and I could not help it to start to cry. After I while, I got tire of watching and I just cuddle with me teddy bear.

It was morning and it was surprising that I did not have a dream. I look up to see the clock and it was only 6 am. It was weird for me to wake up at this time - usually my dad woke me up at 7 am because I went to school and when it was summer, he woke me up at 8 am. I stayed quiet there and I just thought about how things were going to be now. The only thing came to mind was that everything was going to change for good or bad - I do not I know how it is going to be. I try to think about good thing, as if I get to do more things with my dad and maybe have a better life. Since I was taught to see that thing happen for some reason, I was trying to find a reason. The only reason I thought was that it was for good thing. Maybe now I would have a better life with my dad - but I wish that I had it with my mom too.

I started to think about my mom. I did not hate her for what she had done. _Maybe she had her reason to do this _I try to tell myself. I could not lie, not even to myself or even if my life depend it on it. I didn't like that about myself, but I never had trouble about telling the truth because first I could hardly speak and second was that I didn't need to worry about the consequences of what could happen if I tell the truth.

After a while, I got up and it was 7 am. I went to the living room sat there with a book on my lap. When I open the book, my dad came in the door. He look horrible, like if did not have a nice night of sleep but I was more worry about why did he come home at night. He took my hand and it felt cool - his hand was icy cold - and I shivered. He chuckled and look down to me and said "This is a surprise, I figured that you will be asleep until noon" - he smile at me and I notice we were heading to the kitchen - "I know this is late but here" - he gave me a small box, the box was cover with white paint and it had a red bow - "open it, Kris". I looked down and started to take the bow out and when I open it. To my surprise, it was something that you could not describe with words. It was beautiful and I started crying. The doll was so lovely with the big smile and the big pretty dress. I never had seen something like this.

"Why are you crying, honey," He said. I could not say anything because I was so caught up in the moment with the doll in my hands. She was so beautiful and she looked like an angel with that white and soft pink dress. Her curly hair look great with her smiley face. It make me smiley. I do not know how it happen, but suddenly I felt happy and I forgot everything about what happen at night and about why I was worry. I was so happy, but I did not know why. I thought to myself that the doll was magical and it can make anybody happy - like if she can control your mood. It was amazing how this happen. I wonder how my dad found it. Then I looked at the tag and said it was from the toy store. I never got something from there and I was happy to have her. In addition, I was thankful for my dad because he made my day today. I notice that I stop crying and I know my dad saw me smile at the doll.

I looked up and said "Ariel". That how I was going to called her.

My dad smile and said "That's a nice name. You like her?"

I mange to say "YES!" I said with excitement. "Thank you, daddy!" and then I hug him tight like if this was my last hug I would receive from him. It only past like about 2 seconds and he let me go. There was more surprise. I wiped out my tears and my dad took my hand. He took me to the kitchen and gave me orange juice with pancakes. I like them.

The morning went fast and the afternoon. I went to bed and this time nothing happen. I notice that he stayed home. Actually, he was watching me sleep. I could hear him even thought that I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

New Life

As the days past, I got use to this new life. There was no more of the noise at night. I wonder why that happen. I did not care so much so I let it go. I actually like my new life. I went to school and I like it. The only thing I wanted to do know was read. I wanted to read because I got nothing to do when I got home. When my dad could not pick me up, I went a program, which I thought was boring because all you did was play. In addition, when my dad did pick me up - only on not sunny days-, he took me to his work. I love it there; there were a lot of book and so because my teacher did not teach me how to read I thought myself. I only could read small words but I read them at least. I could speak now and I like it.

Time past, it has been almost a year and no show of my mother. I was almost five and was excited. Things that happen here did not seem unmoral anymore - I got use to the fact of my dad was always cold and his eyes changing color. Everything was fine now.

Only a week left until my birthday and I was nervous. I did not know why, but I had a feeling that this was not going to be good because once again there were notices that said there was a murder in town. Many people went missing these last days. 

My dad came through the front door and said, "Are you hungry? Were do you want to eat?" He said as if he meant it, but I did not know why he wanted to go. Beside he never really ate anymore. 

"Why, daddy"

He took my and said "Well for two reasons" - he looked at carefully - "Well … "- he hesitated - "I need to tell your something and it's almost your birthday!" He said the last part with enthusiasm in his voice. I like it because he cared about my birthday.

"I don't care where, daddy. Let me just take Ariel, please" I said. I wanted to take my doll because she was everything to me. I knew she was not alive, but I whish she was. She was like my best friend.

"Sure, sweetie, but hurry up" he said. I was thankful that he did not try to convince me to pick a restaurant. 

I went running to my room, found my doll on my bed, and took my jacket. _That was fast _I said to myself because I found my dad in the same position as I left him. 

We went to eat or I should say I went to eat because I was the only one eating. I thought about this a lot - I could not find the right words to say why he was not eating. After a few minutes past, he started talking.

"Okay, ask me any thing you want, Kris"

I looked up to him and I thought me about. I heisted for a long moment until the perfect question came. I said, "Why you act this?" I could hard speak right, but I knew he understood me. 

"Okay, look sweetie this is hard to explain…" - He trail off and I think he was hesitating about what kind of word he will use - "You know about all magical creatures right" 

"Yes" and I nodded.

"Okay. There is no need to fear this and I will never hurt you in anyway. Okay."

"Yes" and I nodded again.

"I am a… vam-" and he stop. I t felt like if everyone was staring. I suddenly notice that I finish and so he order the count.

After he paid, we went to his car and he drove me home fast. Suddenly I felt afraid. Something in my mind told me to not be afraid. I could tell he was not angry with me and I felt better about that. We got home by then, and I as I got out of the car my dad got out to, went fast, and open my door. I was amaze about that, I never seen someone that can run fast. _WOW_ I thought to myself.

We were in the living room, he told me to sit down, and I did.

"Okay, we are alone now. I am a vampire" He mange to say the last word and it was almost a whisper or it was a whisper I should say. I can tell my face look really frighten, but I was not. I knew I wasn't because if I were I would start crying and yelling. I try to change my facial expression but I think it didn't work. If I could read minds, I think he would be thinking that he scared me. That was funny but there was no time to be funny. Now, I need to think why he acted like that. I thought about my questions and they were answer, or some they were. Like now, I knew why he did not go on the sunlight. In addition, I knew why he was strong and he could run fast. Now the only question was why did he tell me before? I thought about and I got my answer. The answer was obvious, he did not want to scare me and because he thought, I was not ready for it. 

"Are you okay Kristen" he said.

"Yes, daddy, but…" I said. I wanted to ask him any way about my question but I did not know if he would answer it. Any way I ask him. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Maybe I would get the same answer that I got myself but I wanted it from him. 

"Well…I was scared to tell you because…well…I thought you be scared or you wouldn't like me anymore. Do you still like me?" He said. The last part he said it a little sad. I did not get it because even he was not what he is now I would still love him. He is my dad and he always will be, and I will always love him even he had something estrange or if he was a wolf. I thought of that and it was funny but now what was funny. All the stories I have heard about vampire were real - well at least to me because I am sure I have to keep my mouth shut! - But what about werewolf and fairies. I am sure that they do not exist but you never know - well at least I can give my hope up for the fairies but not for the werewolf. 

"Yes daddy. I do." I stop. I wanted to tell him more but I did not now how.

"Okay, I love you Kristen" he said and then I look up. Now that he told me about him, I wanted to tell him about something I thought about. 

My name is Kristen Hayley Salvatore. My first name came from my mother and I like it, but because now I live with my dad I wanted to use the name, he gave me. I like Hayley more than I like Kristen but I do not know if I should tell him.

Any way I told him. "Umm…daddy…would you do something for me…please" I told him with a girlie voice. 

"Yes, honey"

"Umm…please…call…me…Hayley…please daddy," I said. He did answer and I thought he was going to say no but…

"Yes I would do it, Hayley," He said with pleasure. Then he smile and I did too, but when he said '_Hayley',_ I thought he said the wrong name and so I ask him.

"Dad, why did you call me '_Hayley'?"_

"Oh, well… you want me to call you Hayley. I call you that because it just short and its like a nickname for Hayley, sweetie" and then he smile.

"Oh…Okay…I like Hayley. You can call me Hayley" and I smile wide. I close my eyes while I smile and it was only a few seconds. When I open them, he had a camera with him. 

"Look"-he shows me the camera- "I want to take tons of pictures and put them around the house would that be okay with you, _Hayley"_ and then he wink at me. I smile and then he took the picture. 

I looked at the picture and I thought I look good. I was sitting in my bed. My golden hair around me. I try to smile more but I was camera shy. I still like the picture a lot. As time went on, he took more and more. Everywhere we went he took more pictures and eventually I like taking pictures a lot. 


	4. Chapter 4

Problems

It was cold for almost summer, but I like it because while the sun didn't come up I would be with my dad. My dad has been talking about summer plans. I didn't any of them but I would live any way. There were a few options. First, to go to camp and he would go somewhere that was not sunny. Second, we would move - I like that one more because I would be with my dad. Last but not least, I would stay here but we wouldn't go out anywhere because of the sun. I realize that the sun was the problem here. I thought about it and well…New Jersey wasn't a good place for a vampire.

I decide and I wanted to go. Any way, we were not the only ones moving. The Cullen family were moving too. They only stayed here since September and now they are movie that was weird, but any way I like them. Rosalie was nice to me, but I can see it hurt her to be around me and she was a little mean to Edward, her brother. Edward was okay, I didn't like that much he always looked at me like if he was trying to scared me but he never did. Emmett was super nice. He always was funny and hilarious. I think Emmett was with Rosalie even thought they are family. Esme was nice too. She was like an other to me, just like Rosalie. Both of them were like my mother. Dr. Carlisle was nice too. He always helps my dad and me. I know I do not belong to them, but I love them like my family because they have been supportive.

My dad has been going to school again but for medicine. He became a doctor and I was proud of him. It was funny because he did not need to sleep and he never goes tired so he finish school fast. Since my dad got a new job at the hospital with Dr. Cullen, I had been with Rosalie a lot. I like her room, it was big and the light from outside came in. When I saw her closet, I was surprise how many things she had. I think the closet was bigger then the room.

Time past and I got use to going to their house. Only one think was wrong here. They were vampires too, just like my dad. I knew it since I compared them to my dad. I was afraid to be around Edward because once I heard he can read minds and so I was trying not to think about it. Therefore, I succeed with that.

This night was a really dark and I heard some scream and I suddenly knew what was happening but I knew my dad wasn't in it because he follow some roles now - roles in not to eat humans. There was a lot thing going on this time.

In the morning, my dad took me to the Rosalie's house and Dr. Cullen talk with all of them while I was reading a book that Rosalie gave. I was trying to hear and at the same time read the word aloud so Edward would know I was hearing. It was a little to try to trick him. I giggle about that a lot when I am around him because I always succeed. _Yay Me _I thought to myself. They were talking about some kind of problem. The problem was some _newborns _- which I do not know a lot about. They are afraid that somebody name _The Voulturi _would come and settle this.

"If they come, Hayley would be in danger," Dr. Cullen said

Edward started to speak "I know but she doesn't want to go away and I don't want to force her to do-" Rosalie cut him off.

"I could take her with me somewhere far away," Rosalie said with a pleasure tone.

"ROSALIE" Edward said. I knew he doesn't like me much, but at least he could try to. It felt sad to know that, then I stop pretending reading, and I pay more attention.

"What Edward?" she said while Emmett but a hand in her shoulder.

"I don't know if she would like that," my dad said.

"Then what can we do? We are not going to let the Volturi take her to dinner!" Emmett said. I was happy because he like me like a sister and I did too. For me, he was like my big, giant brother. At least he was better then Edward.

"She is listening" Edward said in a whisper.

_Damn it _I thought to myself and then I made a face because I knew that was curse word. I saw Edward chuckled and I looked at him with my angry eyes. When I looked at my dad I smile wide. Rosalie came in after my dad and rush to sit beside me.

"She has the right to know" Rosalie said.

I was glad she was at my side in this problem. I knew I had a right to know but I thin my dad was trying to avoid the right. Eventually I would have told him about it, but my choice was to tell him later. Now was later.

"I know" my dad said and looks at me.

"I want to help dad," I said with a sweet voice.

"I know, but it is too dangers, Hayley" he said.

"We will do what we can to make you safe, Hayley," Esme said.

"Yes, in the mean while we need you to stay here. Your room will be Rosalie's and we will take care of you for now," Dr. Cullen said.

_Nevertheless, my dad? What about him? _I told myself and I knew Edward heard me and then he answer me.

"He will see you later okay Hayley" I know he refuse to call me Hayley and I knew he did not like the idea of me staying. I wonder how he lost this battle.

"Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme were in the same team and if you know there is no chance for me to win this battle and Carlisle wouldn't choose a team. So you can imagine how this happen. Right?"

_YES! I know Edward. _I thought and then I got a good image of Rosalie fighting for me to stay. That was a little weird and I chuckle. Every one was looking at me and I blush. Every one laugh, the laughter was like a singing. I couldn't deny all of them look good even my dad.

"Okay" Edward said

"Rosalie would you show where is her room, please" Esme said. I knew she was delight because I would stay here but I was afraid for one thing. The thing was that I might just become like a pet for them because I knew they didn't need anything else.

"Okay" She said and then took my hand.

"Wait," Edward said "Here" - he gave me my favorite doll - "and don't you have something to say, Hayley"

"_Thank you" _I said with a sweet voice and I smile

"Besides that, Hayley" Edward said. I didn't have a clue about what he was talking about. Every one was staring at me. Suddenly I remember about telling them that I knew more than I need it, but I didn't thought it was important.

"It is, Hayley," Edward said to me.

_How? In what way it is important._

"So we don't have to explain to you," he said

_Okay, but I only read it in books, that is all know and… Why?_

"Only books, they are not real…well…at least some of the stuff and I am only asking because Rosalie wants to know?" He said and then he chuckle.

I smile back and said "I…well…um…I know about you and me…" I trail off because I didn't know how to say it. I knew they were trying not to scare me. I think the was the reason why Edward was trying to convince me to tell, especially because of Rosalie.

"She won't get scared. She has read and heard more then she needed to. She knows a lot about us." Edward said. I knew they wish I did not have a clue about things, but I did. Therefore, they had to live with it.

"Okay," Rosalie finally said. "Lets go Hayley…you need to sleep." I knew Rosalie wasn't happy about me knowing, but I did. I know I am not that smart, but I know when someone is having a fight, like right now with Rosalie. I know she is telling something to Edward. Also, this may not go well and Emmett will have to fight. Who knows how vampires can win battles like this one.

I was in Rosalie's room by now. Rosalie was still talking to Edward in her mind. I knew this would end soon because Rosalie's face look like she did not care, but I did not really know.

Her room was bright, the color of the walls were white. The windows had black curtains and their was a bad to my surprise. I cannot believe how many stuff they had here that they did not need it, like this bed. Nobody here needed to sleep, only me.

"Here" - Rosalie hand me some clothes - "I brought this for you, hope you like them" I didn't even notice that she left for a moment.

"Thanks you, Rosalie"

"You can call me Rose, too," she said

"Okay, Rose" I said with a smile in my face. Rose smile back to me.

"You like it" - she was doing something to the bed and she was done when turn around to see it - "I thought you may like something for the bed too."

I was amaze on how much attention I was getting from Rose. I thought she was going to hate me or at least not like me. This was the total opposite. I think she was happy with me being here, even thought it was dangerous. I knew they would never hurt me, but you never know. "Yes, thanks, Rose, I love it." I finally said.

"Okay" she said like if what I said was music for her ears. "The bathroom is at the end of the hall, if you need anything else I will be down stars….okay"

"Yes" and I smile

"Oh and one more thing…you will be okay, here with us, and don't worry about Edward, he is like that" and she wink at me. I smile in return. "Also….um…Emse made you something to eat…after you finish, please come down stairs…it will be like a welcome thing….I am truly happy that you are here, Hayley" and then she left the room.

I got dress in my pajamas and they smell like strawberries. They had a sweet smell. I got ready to go down stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

A Night To Remember

I was walking down the stairs slowly. Suddenly every one turn to look at. I saw Emse smile at me and I smile in return. Rose took my hand and lead me to the kitchen. It was weird because how can you cook if you don't eat. _Yes it is_ I thought to myself and I knew someone was listen. I swear to myself that somehow I will find a way to stop Edward on reading my mind. I saw him smile and I thought I wasn't funny because when you are around him, your thoughts aren't private.

"If is not meant for me to hear, I wound never tell" Edward said. I knew that was for me and everyone chuckle. And I just stared at him trying not to think clearly but I gave up.

I saw that Rose was hiding something behind her back. She saw that I was staring trying to see what was it, but she just hind it more. Anyway I came back to my thought of how can a vampire cook but I didn't came to any conclusion. Rosalie help me sat a stool next to the table. When I saw seated now, I waited for them to say something but it was silent for a minute. It was like if they were having a conversion to Edward. I was funny and I chuckled.

Finally Esme spoke. "We will be delight to have you here with us, Kristi". As soon as she said "Kristi" I figure out that I have a lot of nicknames. It didn't bother me when they call me Kristen or Kristi, like Esme did. But actually I wanted and like more Hayley.

Rosalie approach to me. I saw that she still had that thing behind her. _It maybe a gift or something for me, maybe _I told myself. I didn't like the fact they have given me a lot of thing since I came here. Specially Rose, she treat me like her own daughter and I actually like it. I love her a lot.

"Close your eyes, Hayley" and I close them. "Put your hand in front of you" and I did. "Ok ready" - she put something soft in my hand - "Open them" and I did.

_OH MY GOD _I though to myself. It was my doll. I smile wide. I could believe, I actually thought I lost it. I wonder how they find it, but it didn't matter. "Thank you so much" I said. I got up and run to hug Rosalie. She was cold as usual, but I didn't care.

"You are welcome, Hayley" Rose said.

Esme came back to the room and once again I didn't notice when she left. She got a little cupcake with pick frosting and sprinkles. _My favorite _I thought.

"You like this" Emse said.

"YES, I love it" - went to hug her - "Thanks" and I smile.

"Okay" Carlisle said and then he heisted.

Rose took my hand and led me to the stool again. She sat me and now everyone look serious, like when my dad was here.

"Where is my dad right now" No one answer.

"We have to leave now" Edward said to Carlisle.

"Yes we do" Carlisle said.

"Lets go Emmett" Edward said.

And then they left.

Five minutes past and I was still sit in my seat. Emse and Rose were still talking. I just play with my doll. Well I actually was bored. And so I started to speak "Where are they?".

"Don't worry sweetie, they will come back" Esme said.

"With my dad"

"Yeah" Rose said and she smile. I knew she didn't really mean it, but I try to believe. I knew it was tonight. Tonight they are fighting against those newborns, which I don't know who they are but I don't care. I was starting to get worry for not just my dad but Emmett, Carlisle, and even Edward. I don't want them to get hurt. With all the information that I got, I knew the newborn are more danger, and even more strong. I didn't want to think if something happens to them because I knew that I would be sad.

Now its been 3 hours and the agony is killing me. Rose and Esme talking to each other. I was in the couch just with me doll. Suddenly a phone ring..

"Yes Carlisle" -Rose waited- "Okay…but want is going to happen to him" … "WHAT!" … "Why him!" … "It can't be" and she was gone out of the room.

I came to my epiphany and I wish I was wrong. It maybe Emmett who got hurt but wasn't sure but the possibility was greater than I thought. Rose was furies when she got thought the door. She had her phone crunch in her hand. I look in surprise, why was she so mad? And maybe my conclusion was real. She look really sad and if she could cry she would. Both of them came to the room and went to the door to go outside. I heard Rose scream, but I knew she wasn't screaming at Esme.

She was yelling "WHY" and all I could hear was that. When I went to the window, Esme was waving Rosalie good-bye. One tear came out of me and then others follow. Esme turn around and saw me. She quickly came to hug me.

"Every thing will be okay" she said with a sweet voice "Don't worry"

"Then what happen to Rose" I said crying and wiping my tears.

"She will come back, she just went to do something" she said and she wipe some of my tears. I was in pain now. I was suffering because I didn't know what was happening. I cry all night that I didn't notice that I fell asleep in Esme's arms.

It was dark and I was running in the forest I didn't know. I didn't recognize it. _I never been here before _I thought to myself. I run to follow a sent but it smell like something fresh that burn my throat. I like and I wanted it. It was like a food scent but I didn't know what it was, but I still wanted it. I breath I again and try to follow it but it suddenly vanish. I looked around and I was at a clearing. It was big and wide. I sat and close my eyes. I was trying to think on what was going to happen. I got a very good sense on thing before they happen, but I got to get all my clues together. I have been really superstitious about things, now. I was think about all this but I lost my train of thought…

Their was some noise and I realize that I was still in Esme's arms. I didn't want to open my eyes, I wish everything that happen last night was only a dream. I only open my eyes a little and I saw a girl. She look angelic, and she was pretty. Behind her their was a boy in a pearl gray suit and his hair was darker than the girl's. _They could be twins _I thought. I was trying to look around and I saw Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Rose. They were all okay, but my dad was missing.

I move a little and everyone was staring at me. Esme lean and whisper "Don't be afraid" and she kiss me cheek. I wanted her to put me down and I suddenly fell nothing. I couldn't feel anything and so I scream.

"Enough Alec!" Carlisle said "She is not what you think she is"

I saw the little girl smile at me and something came to me. I was a pain. I scream again but harder. She was trying to kill me. I try to tell her to stop but it hurt it to much.

"I said enough Jane!" Carlisle said and the pain vanished.

I saw that I was sweating and I was breathing fast and hard. I could breath. I was trying t find Rose but I didn't succeed. I look at both of them and they were just string at me. They met my gaze and I look away.

"Enough Alec and Jane," somebody said. It was a man's voice, but no one I recognize.

"Its not us, Aro" they both said at the same time.

"Its not them" Carlisle said and he was right at my side.

I still couldn't breath. It was harder by time and I couldn't see right. It was a great pain and I could take it anymore.

I heard Carlisle said "Can you breath". I was trying to say no but I could talk and so I just said no with moving my head. "Okay" he said and took me. "We have to take her to the hospital!"

"Why? What is wrong with her?" Rose said with a worry tone.

"She can't breath, which means she is having an asthma attack!"

"Go" Aro said. " We will be here"

"Just remember Aro!" Carlisle said.

"GO!" Rose said furies. "I will go with you"

And then I lost conscience.

I woke up and I was at the hospital. I looked around and I only saw Rose. Carlisle came in the door and I set up. I notice that I wasn't breathing fast now. I was calm.

"Don't move to fast, Hayley" Rose said.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle said.

"Okay" I said and try to smile

"Here"-he hand me an inhaler- "Use this if you feel like if you couldn't breath, okay Hayley" he said and smile.

"Okay…" -I heisted- "could we go home now please" and I smile

"Sure lets go" Carlisle said

We were home now and I wish they were gone but I say Jane and Alec stand their in the front door. It look like if they were waiting for something to be done. Suddenly I was afraid. We were at the door now.


	6. Chapter 6

Bad News

I was right next to Rose. She was holding my hand tightly, but not enough for me to scream.

"Carlisle" Aro said like if he was please "You have return"

"Yes I have" Carlisle said.

"How is she" Aro said.

"Hayley is fine" Carlisle said.

"Great" he said with pleasure.

Aro approach to me and started to call "Eleazar come here"

Eleazar came trough the door and just stared at me. He was really beautiful like all of them. He heisted and started to whisper to Aro.

"Okay my dear one, you will live but it all depends on if you will join us or leave us. I will gave you a few year just like Jane and Alec." Aro said.

"NO!" Rose said. I didn't know what he meant but Rosalie didn't like it. "She will never be one of us. We wouldn't ruin her life." she said with a furies tone.

"So its decided, she will leave us" Aro said.

"NO!, I don't meant it like that. I mean that she will have to live her life as a human and I know she can keep it a secret, Aro" Rosalie said more calmly. I didn't notice, but suddenly Emmett was beside her.

"Not going to happen" he said "sooner or later she will"

I look at Rose and she was just shacking her head. I knew she lost this battle.

"Excuse me" I said

Aro look down and I try not to look afraid. I was staring at Edward. I knew I had to choose my words correctly. I started to speak "I would never…" I trail off. "I can keep it and …." I looked at him and stare in his eyes.

"Of curse you can" he said with sarcasm.

I didn't like his tone with me and so I try to talk to Edward because I had a plan.

_Edward _I thought and he look at me. _What if we made a deal. Would that work?_

He just nodded and I think he meant to tell him. It was like a way of saying _which one? _but only for him.

_If I say that I will become a vampire and in return I choose my age when I become one. I know he want me to be one! Would it work? _I told him

Edward smile and nodded.

"Excuse me, Aro" I said

"Yes, little one" Aro said.

I heisted and said "Um…can you please call me Hayley…thanks…and um…would you make a deal with me" I said.

"What is the deal" Aro said.

"You want me to become a vampire, right?"

"Sure" Aro said.

"Okay than…if I do want to become one, I choose _when _I become one" I said. I heard Edward and Rosalie whisper to each other. Maybe Edward was telling my idea to Rosalie. "Yes? Or do I still die?"

"I like it, and if they don't want to do it. I will do it myself" Aro said.

_He is good, Edward. _I told him. Suddenly I got another idea and Edward heard it.

"No, I think Edward can do it" and I looked at Edward.

"Sure" and he was at me side. This time Rose didn't argue because she knew Edward wouldn't dare to do this. It would be 2 against 1 and Edward wouldn't like to fight his brother and sister. Also he wouldn't like to disappoint Esme and Carlisle.

"Okay this is settle, but what age will you become one of us." Aro said.

"I don't know yet but I want to be older then 14 and stay with my dad" I said.

When I said my dad, Rose look down. "What happen?" I said.

Carlisle started to say "He got defeated and he is no longer with us, but I promise that we will keep you safe".

One tear came and the others follow. I was really sad. Why? He promise he would never leave. I went to sat in the sofa and I put my hand around my knees and hand to them. This couldn't be happening. I try to cheer myself by saying that things happen for a reason. My dad always said that to me when something wrong happen. Suddenly I fell a hand on my back and I knew it was Rose. I hug her really tightly.

She whisper to me "Don't worry" and she wipe my tears.

After a while I got settle and saw that they were still there.

"Okay, we have to go" Aro said to his guard and the twins.

Jane and Alec came to me. Jane took me head and lift it. "Don't worry" She said.

"Yeah, you will be okay" Alec said.

And they were all gone. This was like a living nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

Unhappy Ending

It was night and everything was dark. I forgot that tonight was the night all of them were going hunting. The eating of animals hurt a little bit, but humans hurt more. I notice that I was still wearing my pajamas, well actually they were more like a sweat suit. There were nice.

I was in bed by now but I could sleep with all the thing that happen today. I could believe that my father die. Tears were running through my face again. I try to wipe them but suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes, Esme?" I said in a whisper knowing that she would hear. I actually thought it would be her because she was really worry about me on how I took my father's news.

"It's me," Rosalie said softly, opening the door enough that I could see the silver glow touch her perfect face. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," I replied, my voice an octave high with surprise. "Come on in, Rose."

"I know you been crying and I am so sorry this happen. What can I do for you to go to sleep?" Rosalie said in a sweet and soft voice.

I thought about it. Nothing came to mind, but only one thing. I wasn't sure how she was going to take it, but I was curious about it.

"Can you please tell me why you became a vampire?" I said. I knew this was hard for her to tell, but I wanted to know. Out of all the stories that she has told me, when I come here. She never told me this.

She heisted and begging to say "Well…um…"

"You don't have to, if you don't want to, Rose" I said.

"I know, but I want to…and you should know that it doesn't have a happy ending. And I am just looking for the right words" -she heisted and I knew she didn't want to scared me- "Well…I lived in a different world than you do, Hayley. My human world was a much simpler place. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect."

I nodded and I saw that she was staring out the window at the silver clouds, her expression far away.

"My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about — he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if we didn't really needed money. Of course I saw the poor

people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves.

"It was my mother's job to keep our house — and myself and my two younger brothers — in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favorite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations — social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did.

"They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses.

"I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Hayley. I was

silly and shallow, but I was content." She smiled, amused at her own

evaluation.

"My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things.

"There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me — a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt

truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life."

Hearing this story was more like a fairy-tale, then her own history. I would never had image Rosalie being jealous. In my mind she had everything. She was beautiful, she has her Emmett, and a great family. _What else can she want? _I asked myself.

She looked at me with unfathomable eyes. "It was a different time. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work — just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind. . . ."

I figure out that at the time she didn't had Emmett with her.

Rosalie sighed, and when she spoke again her voice was different, the wistfulness gone. "In Rochester, there was one royal family — the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second" — her mouth twisted around the name, it came out through her teeth — "saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank." Rosalie laughed without humor.

"I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But

that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house.

"Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter hair than I did, and pale blue eyes. He said my eyes were like violets, and then those started showing up alongside the roses.

"My parents approved — that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two months.

"We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you.

"It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate, and I pitied her."

Rosalie broke off suddenly, clenching her teeth together. It pulled me out of her story, and I realized that the horror was not far off. There would be no happy ending, as she'd promised. I wondered if this was why she had so much more bitterness in her than the rest of them — because she'd been within reach of everything she'd wanted when her human life was cut short.

"I was at Vera's that night," Rosalie whispered. Her face was smooth as marble, and as hard. "Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples — he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same — not so sweet somehow. . . I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday, I would be queen."

I knew the horror was closer. It must be hard for her to tell this to me.

"It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was." She continued to whisper almost inaudibly. "It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home — I can remember that clearly. I remember every detail about that night. I clung to it so hard . . . in the

beginning. I thought of nothing else. And so I remember this, when so many pleasant memories have faded away completely. . . ."

She sighed, and began whispering again. "Yes, I was worrying about the weather. . . . I didn't want to have to move the wedding indoors. . . .

"I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name.

"'Rose!' he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly.

"I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men.

"'Here's my Rose!' Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. 'You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long.'"

"I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger."

I knew how drunk men look and I loathed them more then anything else in the world. They actually scared me a little.

Rosalie continue, "He had a new friend — the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta.

"'What did I tell you, John,' Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. 'Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?'

"The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over

like I was a horse he was buying.

"'It's hard to tell,' he drawled slowly. 'She's all covered up.'

"They laughed, Royce like the rest.

"Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders — it was a gift from him — popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street.

"'Show him what you look like, Rose!' He laughed again and then he tore

my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I

cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that — the sound of my pain. . . ."

I could picture this now. I wasn't as better as I thought. I can almost feel the pain she felt. The agony must be killing her when she was at the moment. Rosalie looked at me suddenly, as if she'd forgotten I was there. I was sure my face was as white as hers. Unless it was green.

"I won't make you listen to the rest," she said quietly. "They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first.

"I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long. . . .

"Carlisle found me then. He'd smelled the blood, and come to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife and her brother — as Edward pretended to be then. It had upset me that they were all more beautiful than I was, especially that the men were. But they didn't mingle in society, so I'd only seen them once or twice.

"I thought I'd died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me — because of the speed — it felt like I was flying. I remembered being horrified that the pain didn't stop. . . .

"Then I was in a bright room, and it was warm. I was slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But suddenly something sharp was cutting me, my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed in shock, thinking he'd brought me there to hurt me more. Then fire started burning through me, and I didn't care about anything else. I begged him to kill me. When

Esme and Edward returned home, I begged them to kill me, too. Carlisle sat with me. He held my hand and said that he was so sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I listened. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. He apologized each time I screamed.

"Edward wasn't happy. I remember hearing them discuss me. I stopped

screaming sometimes. It did no good to scream."

I couldn't imagine this, but I could feel the pain in her voice as she told the her story to me.

"'What were you thinking, Carlisle?' Edward said. 'Rosalie Hale?'" Rosalie imitated Edward's irritated tone to perfection and it was good. "I didn't like the way he said my name, like there was something wrong with me.

"'I couldn't just let her die,' Carlisle said quietly. 'It was too much — too horrible, too much waste.'

"'I know,' Edward said, and I thought he sounded dismissive. It angered me. I didn't know then that he really could see exactly what Carlisle had seen.

"'It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her,' Carlisle repeated in a whisper.

"'Of course you couldn't,' Esme agreed.

"'People die all the time,' Edward reminded him in a hard voice. 'Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search — not that anyone suspects the fiend,' he growled.

"It pleased me that they seemed to know that Royce was guilty.

"I didn't realize that it was almost over — that I was getting stronger and that was why I was able to concentrate on what they were saying. The pain was beginning to fade from my fingertips.

"'What are we going to do with her?' Edward said disgustedly — or that's how it sounded to me, at least.

"Carlisle sighed. 'That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way.'

"I'd believed enough of what he'd told me that his words terrified me. I knew that my life was ended, and there was no going back for me. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone. .

"The pain finally ended and they explained to me again what I was. This time I believed. I felt the thirst, my hard skin; I saw my brilliant red eyes.

"Shallow as I was, I felt better when I saw my reflection in the mirror the first time. Despite the eyes, I was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." She laughed at herself for a moment. "It took some time before I began to blame the beauty for what had happened to me — for me to see the curse of it. To wish that I had been . . . well, not ugly, but normal. Like Vera. So I could have been allowed to marry someone who loved _me_, and have pretty children. That's what I'd really wanted, all along. It still doesn't seem like too much to have asked for."

I thought about it and it really wasn't. Every one has the right to be happy no matter what. She was thoughtful for a moment, and I wondered if she'd forgotten my presence again. But then she smiled at me, her expression suddenly triumphant. I smile in return.

"You know, my record is almost as clean as Carlisle's," she told me. "Better

than Esme. A thousand times better than Edward. I've never tasted human

blood," she announced proudly.

I smile and applaud for her. She saw and understood my puzzled expression as I wondered why her record was only _almost_ as clean.

"I did murder five humans," she told me in a complacent tone. "If you can really call them _human__. _But I was very careful not to spill their blood — I knew I wouldn't be able to resist that, and I didn't want any part of them in me, you see.

"I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked. He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outside by armed men, when I caught up with him. Oops — seven murders," she corrected herself. "I forgot about his guards. They only took a second."

"I was overly theatrical. It was kind of childish, really. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion. He screamed when he saw me. He screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good idea — it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower —" She broke off suddenly, and she glanced down at me. "I'm sorry," she said in a chagrined voice. "I'm frightening you, aren't I?"

"Not really, …. I am trying to picture you in a wedding dress." I said. And it was the truth, I wasn't frighten at all.

Now I knew almost of their stories. I knew Carlisle's, Edward's, Esme's, and Rosalie's. The only one missing was Emmett, but I would have to ask him for that.

"Well, maybe you will get to see me someday" Rose said.

"Why?" I said with curiosity.

"Emmett and I will get married again" She said.

"Oh, okay, I will wait to see it, and I bet you will look beautiful as always"

"Thanks, Hayley" -she heisted- "you know it is late and well you need to sleep"

"Oh right, good night Rose" I said.

She giggle because their was no good night for her and she left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

School and what?

_Is it morning _I thought to myself. I didn't get to much of sleep, because of what happen but it was worth listening. I looked at the window, and it was. What happen last night must be a dream, but that did happen to Rose. I felt really sorry for her. I wanted to do something for her. Something that could be worth it but she had everything. But what?

As I got dress on my new clothes, that smell like a baby. I thought about Rosalie. Why was life so unfair, but nobody had the answer for sure.

I was done by now, but my hair was not. I always had trouble with it, so I let loose. I remember when my dad did a ponytail, but not anymore. I miss him a lot. My clothes were also not what you can call a perfect match. My dad pick my clothes too, or sometimes I did but I knew what goes with what because my mom put me the same clothes always. So I just put something on because I remember I had school to day.

It was Monday and I totally forgot about it.

I was downstairs now, and they were there as usual. I saw Rose look at me from head to toe. Edward chuckle and I didn't have to read minds to find out what he and she was thinking. I didn't know it was important to her.

"Its Monday" I said. I hope it work, but they were quiet for a long moment.

After the long moment Rose begin. "I know, but we were discussing that if you wanted to be home school for now, because now that you will be living with us. I thought that you might want to be home school for now. While we think were are we going."

I just nodded in return. I like the idea, but moving wasn't part of it. I wasn't going to tell them but I didn't care to much about it so I let it go.

"Where is Emmett?" I said remembering what I wanted to ask him.

"Here I am" he said coming from the kitchen

"Oh…hi" I said "May I ask you something"

"Sure…whatever you want, Niks" he said. Emmett was the one who always cheer me up. He called me tons of nicknames, this was new and I smile in return.

"Well…um…?" and I close my eyes. I didn't know how to say it. I wasn't this shy around people, but they were different.

I look at Edward knowing he was paying attention to my thoughts. Then I looked at Emmett and he was really curious. He might want to be like Edward right now.

"She want to know what happen to you in order to become one of us. Apparently Rosalie told her story but didn't want to go on with everything. Also she is really curious to hear it." Edward said and then roll his eyes to me.

I nodded because he was right as usual. He is such a know-it-all just like Emmett said. I chuckle and then look at Emmett.

"Oh" -he turn to look at me- "you know you could just ask me. Come." He lead me to the couch.

"I could, but someone needed to let their knowledge to the test" I said knowing he knew what I meant.

I saw that he chuckle. I laugh too. We were there now. He sat me next to him, like if it was more like telling a story, rather then a history.

"Okay…I was hiking in the woods. Actually I was looking for a place to camp." he said.

I was trying to picture him in the woods.

"Suddenly a big, brown bear came," he continue "I was strong back then, but the creature was stronger. I didn't beat him. Rose, then suddenly came-" he didn't get to finish because Rose cut him off.

"And than by just looking at him it was like Vera's little boy. He had dark curly curls, and dimples," she said and than letting Emmett continue.

"Yes, and so when I saw her, I couldn't believe my eyes. He was the most beautiful girl I ever seen," -I saw Edward made a face of disguised- "she was amazing. Like an angel" he said

"Yeah keep exaggerating Emmett" Edward whisper with a really low voice that I only can hear. I chuckle to let him know I heard that. I keep listening to Emmett.

"The skin on her face and her arms was pale, almost translucent. Her features were sharp sketched with fins stroke and frame by a beautiful blond head of hair that shone like an amazing light. I figure out she couldn't be real, that I was dead, but their she was. She was standing right in front of me," -he laugh- "She seen trapped in that state of perpetual youth.

"The bear got me and while I bleed Rose finish with him. I notice she wasn't breathing around me. I was really surprise on her doing that. After she was done she carry me back here when I got the venom, I was hard…and you don't need to hear the rest, Hayley." he finish.

"Okay… that's enough Emmett" Rose said. While I was starring at him. "You are going to give her night mares" Rose continue in a teasing voice.

"You want breakfast?" Rose said. That surprise me because they don't eat.

"How?" I said and she understood me.

"We can go shopping for food, but before you need to eat something. We can go to a restaurant. What ever you like?" Rose said.

I thought about it and nothing came to my mind. Suddenly it came to me. The breakfast that my dad always made for me. He cooked eggs that smell good, with cheese. The pancakes with butter and jelly or honey were awesome. The smell of it could be compare to anything good, even for them it could be compare to human blood. It was mouth-watering for sure. But that wasn't everything, when I wake up late he only gave me my favorite cereal.

I came back to reality when Rose told me what I wanted to eat.

"We can go now, and Edward can make you eggs" she said

I mediated said "Yes, …wait…" -I looked at Edward, because I knew he wasn't looking forward to this- "I can do it myself, my dad show me how, a little, but I can make it" I smile when I was finish. She smile back.

"Don't worry he would do it," -she looked at Edward- "I am sure he doesn't want to disappoint Esme with the leak of hospitality" she finish.

"You are right Rosalie" Edward said "I would dare to do it"

Suddenly Esme came to the room. I didn't notice she left it until I saw her. "I am sure you don't want to do that" and then she looked at me. I smile back.

"Thanks" I told her.

_Ha Ha Ha Ha and Ha _I thought so Edward can hear it. Our relationship was more like a brother and sister because we always fight and usual Rosalie was the one to stop it. In my age, most kids would find a hobby like colleting things or doing thing. I found my: get in Edwards nerves and annoy him a lot, but mostly annoy him. I saw Edward take a deep breath and leave the room. I looked at Rosalie and she just smile back.

I turn around to looked back to Edward but he was out of sight. I turn back and their was Rosalie with a black jacket. I liked it and so I didn't complain.

We were on the car now. This is the craziest thing a vampire can do. You would never image a vampire going shopping for food, well maybe for blood, but not food.

I was on the back of the car and Rosalie was driving. Emmett was sitting with her. While I was sitting, I thought about the picture right here. It seems more like a family then just one couple and an orphan.

Yes, I do consider myself an orphan because two reasons. One my dad die and two my mom was nowhere to be found. Talking about me mom, I didn't want to tell them that my mom can come back any time and say they kidnapped me. If I did tell them, I knew they would search for her. And if they found her, I would have to go with her and I didn't want to go. I love them now, for me they are family, and not just friends. I wouldn't know what I would do if vampire like them existed.

Back to the picture, it didn't take long to figure out that Rosalie love this moment right now. She would do anything for a baby. For her this moment was perfect: going out with a husband and a little girl.

We were there now, the food market. I was about to fall asleep when Emmett call my name really low.

"Hayley?" he said giving me his hand. I got it and he pull me up. As he carry me to enter the building, it was little their was nothing in his arms. He was more stronger then when he was human.

We were inside now. I just stared around to people. I was bored. I try to help them but it seemed helpless. Rose and Emmett were still discussing what to buy for me and it was annoying. If it was for them they would buy everything in here, including the building.

I got more bore by just looking at them, so I moved on. I looked at the right and their was a little girl, about my age. While Rose and Emmett keep discussing their food issues and what to buy, I decided to go and look over by her.

I pretended to look at some fruit. The little girl had almost the same kind of hair like I did. I turn around and later I saw from the angle of my eye that she was approaching to me.

"Hi" she said and smile wide.

"Hi" I said back. I was being shy which I didn't understand why.

"My name is Lucy, what's your?" she greeted.

"My name in Hayley, nice to meet you, Lucy" I said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Hayley" she greeted.

"Where do you lived? You are new here, right?" she said.

I wasn't sure about the first answer, but I definitely knew the second one. It was a no, but I never went to school here, I went to private school a little far away. Everyone knew each other in this little town.

"Not sure the address, but I am not new, I just didn't go to school here" I said.

"Oh, sorry" she smile embarrass.

"Its okay, Lucy" I smile back.

"Where is your mom and dad?" she ask curious.

"Umm…" I heisted. I didn't know what to tell her. The truth was hard to tell, although I never had trouble telling it., but most people needed to know the outside story. Suddenly her mom called her and came to Lucy.

"Hi mom" she said "this is Hayley"

"Hi Hayley" her mom said and then turn to look at Lucy. I turn back to look at the fruit and trying to give them some privacy, but I was curious.

"I told you to stay close to me, Lucy" her mom said.

"I know mom but she was lonely, and you always tell me to welcome everyone" Lucy said.

"Okay" she said.

"Hey Hayley" -I turn around- "why don't you come to my house" she said.

"Wait Lucy" her mom begging. "Where are your parent honey" she finish.

"Umm" I said again turning to look at Rosalie and Emmett. Her mom notice, but she took the wrong impression.

"Oh" she said "they are so young to have a little girl like her" she murmured to herself, but I heard. "Are they…" she trail off.

"Rose" I called. I saw she was coming.

"Hi. I am Rosalie Hale" she greeted. "Is their a problem?"

"No," Lucy's mom said.

"Can she come to our house, please" Lucy said. "Are you her mom?" she asked Rosalie.

"Oh no, I am not." Rosalie responded.

I knew what the woman was thing, I didn't have to be like Edward. She maybe think she was really beautiful and she just could made her cry. Emmett came then.

"Hello, I am Emmett Cullen." he greeted to the woman with out shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie and Emmett." her mom smile and they did too. This was awkward for me.

Lucy went on again. "Can she come to our house, please?"

"Wait Lucy" her mom told her. "You are not her parent are you?" she asked Emmett and Rosalie.

They both laugh because it should have been funny, but for them it wasn't.

"No, she is my sister" Emmett said.

"Oh and then who is the father, I imagine it should be Dr. Cullen?" she said.

"Yes ma'am." Emmett said. Suddenly the wind blow from the door and he stood still.

"Rose" I said looking at Emmett. I knew what was happening and she did too once she looked. Rose started to dial a number which it should be Edward.

"Edward!" -she said out of breath- "Come" and she went far way, but I heard. "Come….I don't think he can resist…Hayley is with him….no I am not….I am far….get Carlisle….I will wait." and she shut the phone.

She came back and try not to breath. Emmett was still trying to get distracted.

"Emmett" I said and I took his hand knowing if he hold me he wouldn't do anything. He took it but carry me. The woman looked at him in surprise. Suddenly their was a voice.

It was Carlisle with Edward. I notice Rosalie left before she do something.

"Hi" Carlisle greeted.

Edward took Emmett out the door. Esme was standing outside with Rosalie. One of my questions was who was it Lucy or Lucy's mom. I didn't know but I am sure it was strong for them at least because not for me.

Emmett let me go and Esme took me back while Rosalie and Edward stayed with Emmett. I remember that Emmett was still new to this life less then about 10 years. While I was walking, I turn around and looked at them. They were talking to each other, fast that I could understand.

"Did you brought something, Hayley?" Esme asked me.

I just shook my head, meaning no. I was getting really worry about Emmett. He looked like if he was in pain.

"Okay…let see" she said and took me to Carlisle.

"HI" Lucy said with enthusiasm.

"Hi Carlisle" Esme greeted him.

Carlisle smile back. I knew this wasn't leading into no good.


	9. Chapter 9

Play Date

"Can she come with us, please Dr. Cullen." Lucy said again.

I look up to Carlisle, knowing he would say that is up to me, but I didn't know to say yes or no.

"You want to go?" he asked me.

"Can I?" I ask. I hope he remembered I haven't eat anything so I didn't have to, but he would not remember because for now it was safe. Emmett had to leave for now. H would go hunting with Rosalie and maybe all of them would take the chances while I am with Lucy. But I still didn't want to go.

"Sure" Carlisle nodded.

"Okay, but can I eat something first" I reminded them. "We came here for that" I told them both.

"Sure honey" Esme said.

"Wait, she can come and have breakfast with us" Lucy said. "Or actually more like lunch, but I think is till early" she said with a pleasure smile.

"Sure, Lucy" I said and Esme let me go.

"Let me just get your jacket" Esme said. She went to the food car while Carlisle talk to Lucy's mom. That was little awkward because she just stared at him. I knew she would be thinking that Esme won the jackpot, but that was rode and I knew it. No wonder why he always disturb women in the hospital just like my dad did.

Esme was back with me jacket and she put it on me. It was warm and cozy. She gave me hug, and whisper to my ear "Here take this, we would not be far away and call if you need us" and gave me a little bag.

I knew this wasn't just going to play to someone's house but it was a sleep over. For my convenience I didn't like them.

I was at Lucy's house and I haven't open the bag because I was afraid to see what was it. Esme drop some clothes for me and left with Carlisle. I knew Emmett and Rosalie were together, but I didn't had clue where Edward was.

Esme was talking to Lucy's mom.

"Sure my son, will come and pick her up tomorrow morning" Esme said.

"Okay," Lucy's mom said, which her name is Veronica.

"Thanks a lot, we really appreciated" Esme said.

"Sure anytime" Veronica said "excuse me? Just for the curiosity. Why are you living your little girl?"

Esme heisted and answer "Carlisle needs to go out of town for now, and one of my sons will be gone for a while to apply in a school for collage. Edward had to take them and he won't be back. I am going to see my sister." Esme said.

She was good. I didn't know a vampire can be really creative and a good liar because all that wasn't happen. I knew the real story. Right now it was still 11:50 am. And the sun will come out high. Edward needed to go hunting a little bit. The rest of them needed more than Edward because he usually goes by himself, but not a lot and more often. I would tease him that he will kill all the animals in the region if he doesn't stop. He always tell me to shut up and I answer that my mouth doesn't pay rent to him. He just leaves the room, but while he chuckle and I do too. That why it is my favorite hubby.

"Oh okay" Lucy's mom said.

"Thanks you" Esme said. I knew she was lying, but she was good, like the others.

"My pleasure, its been a long time since Lucy has friends over." Veronica said.

Esme smile to her. I didn't really understand why was she leaving me, but I knew Esme wasn't going to see her "sister", she was going with Carlisle, I think.. But how many times does someone let their child in a stranger's home? I bet that Esme and Rosalie had Edward go into Lucy's mom thoughts about this.

I heard them discus this, and they agree because for somehow she was thankful for my appearance. I didn't know why but she was. It looked like Lucy doesn't have any friends. It should be sad, but I was use to it. And I had a best friend already, her name was Ariel. But I knew girls my age didn't really play with doll, so I can say my other real best friend is Rosalie, well more like sister or mom, but she still is a best friend.

Esme left by now, and Lucy's mom took upstairs where Lucy sleep.

Lucy's bedroom was something I never seen. The walls are painted with the color pink and little golden stars around her name. She has a little space for stuffed animals, of all kinds. She had some dolls, but they all seem that the fun a kid should have with them was gone. The bed was like a castle. The top where she sleeps was the bed and the bottom had curtains of different color of jewels.

Lucy was inside, and I went inside to. The inside was amazing. She had books and the sleeping bags. Also some food and some candles.

"Hi," she greeted me.

"Hi," I said back.

"You like this," she said showing me a picture she draw of her family.

"Yes, I do. Your last name is Brandon?" I said with curiosity.

"Yes" she responded.

"Who is she?" I asked pointing at the drawing of a young girl, but not too young like Lucy, more like a teenager.

"Oh um,…that's … my sister" she manage to say "Her name is Alice... Well is actually Marie Alice. She prefer us to call her Alice." she finish and she said her name like if she was proud about her.

"Oh…Where is she?" I asked, and again with curiosity.

"My parent had to take her some where. They never told me." she said with a sad tone.

"Oh…why?" I ask.

"She had problems, I think. I didn't get to know her a lot. I hardly remember her. She was only 14 when she left and its been 2 years since I haven't seen her." she said. I suddenly saw in her eyes that it took a lot of courage to talk about her sister.

"Oh sorry." I said apologizing.

"Don't worry about,…tell me about your family…how are the Cullens with you? I never seen you with them." and she smile.

That took me by surprise. I didn't know the outside story to start telling. So I had to invent something. I had to think fast. I thought about the words that Esme said to Lucy's mom. And suddenly it came too me.

"Well…I went to a privet school, but I got tired of not seeing my family a lot, so I told my _mom_ if I could come back." I said and I went good so far "she said yes and so right now I am home school" I finished.

"Oh that's nice" Lucy said and then she smile. I smile back.

The morning went by fast, we were playing and telling funny stories. I never had so much fun. I didn't want this day to finish. As the afternoon came, we were sitting in her front porch reading a story, while eating animal cookies and a glass of milk.

The story was about a little girl and her brother. The story went on about their journey finding their lost puppy. I thought it was nice, but at the same time it was dangers because if you imagine doing that. You probably die. The story ended when the children found their puppy with others puppies and they become the king and queen of the puppies. That part was funny, you never get a chance to read a book like this.

Now, that we were done, she took me to the back of house. It was beautiful, their were flowers and tress and birds. It was like peace came back to the world. I wanted to see this view everyday if I had my own room. I knew Esme would love this view, but like always their was something better for them.

We sat there for while look at the sky. Trying to see shapes in the clouds. We did find some but not close enough. It was funny how you can make things up by just looking at a cloud.

Lucy's mom called us by then.

"Time to eat girls" she called. We went running a cross the field. We were scaring the bird as we run. It was amazing feeling the breeze in my face. It was something never done before, and I wanted to do it again sometime.

We reached the house and Lucy greeted her mom.

"Hi mom" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Come lets go eat, girls" her mom said.

I was still trying to catch my breath. When we reached the table, I saw the clock and it was 5 pm. Her dad came in the door and greeted everyone.

"Hi" he said with excitement "What's your name?"

"Hi sir…my name is Hayley" I responded. I didn't want to disappoint Esme me with the lack my manners. I didn't let my shyness get in the way of that.

"Nice to meet you, Hayley" he responded.

I smile in return. "Nice to meet you too sir"

"When did she get?" he asked to his wife.

"This morning. Lucy convince Dr. Cullen to let her come." she responded.

"You went to the hospital, Lucy" he said and I smile. I knew what he tough. The thought wasn't very nice but it was funny in some ways. The only place you can find Carlisle and well me. Except that I am not that kind of people that have a lot of accident, but if I do they are worst then just needing a check up.

They notice that I was laughing in silence, but at least I wasn't the only one. Lucy and her mom were too. But again in silence and he notice.

"What" he ask with out a clue.

"Dad!…I didn't get her out of the hospital. Mom and I were shopping for food and their she was with her brother and….um…" she stop and look at me. I knew what she meant. She was asking for Rosalie's name. I think I never mention Rose to Lucy before.

"Rosalie" I said answering her question.

"Oh okay… she was with her bother and Miss Rosalie shopping too. Then we started to talk and her parent came. Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen came to see her. And while Mrs. Cullen talk with mom we play and then she came here and she can stay here for a night until …." she look at me again. Once again I knew what she meant. I could tell that the best known here would be Carlisle.

"Edward" I said answering her question again.

"Okay… Edward comes in the morning' she said and then smile.

"Okay…that's nice. You are welcome to our house anytime Hayley" her dad said.

"Thank you sir" I said and then smile.

We ate chicken and her mom made apple pie. It was nice and delicious. We went out side for a walk after dinner. It was almost dark, but we could still see.

I remember the night Rosalie told me what happen to her. Now, I knew if I get chance to be one of them I never could. If I asked her that she would hate me or more than me loath me for the rest of her life and my life if I do become one. She knew lying to the Volturi was dangers too, but she took her chances. I knew what she wanted, she wanted me to have what she could have when she was a human. She wanted a family. The only thing right now missing from her was her baby. She has everything she always wanted except a child. I knew I could fit in that category for her. If I could choose my mother, I would choose her or Esme, but mostly her. She was perfect, but I knew she wouldn't dare for me to keep me forever.

Later on at night, I notice I was crying. Some tiers came when I was in bed sleeping. I notice what woke me up, or I woke her up. Lucy was crying to looking out the window. She was staring at the full moon. Her tears were all over her face. I didn't know what to do.

I got up an grab my sweater, that was in the bag. The bag was full of new clothes, as always. Rosalie won't let me pick and well…Esme wanted me to dress well…good.

"Are you okay?" I asked scared.

She looked at me. I could feel the pain in her eyes. Something made her cry really hard. She didn't hesitate and hug me. I suddenly felt the pain she felt. It was the kind of pain some cries when they miss someone. I stated crying more, I remember my dad.

It was late now, and she was more calm down. So I decided to ask her why was she crying.

"Why are you crying, Lucy?" I said in a low whisper so she can only hear me.

"It was a full moon when _they_ took my sister. I remember how she scream. She was great for me. She always told me what was right and what are wrong. She always told me that she had a feeling about things and what was going to happen. It is weird but I loved her. And apparently not my parents. They took her a asylum after something happen to me." she said while wiping her tears.

It was almost like me but I get that from my mom. I have to think to get an answer and she had it easy.

"What happen to you?" I asked wondering in a low whisper.

"I decided to go into the woods and my sister didn't say anything. I knew she wasn't trying to harm me or anything, but when I didn't come back she went to search for me, but didn't find me. Days past and my mom told me she always said that they were never going to find me. I was stuck in a hole, for days. Until she came running looking for me. Now I know what was she trying to do. She was trying to protect me. Their was some kind of things that happen while I was gone. This was before you even arrive here so you probably don't know this. Well….a lot of people die and if I was here I would too. My parent thought she needed special help, but its been long since I have seen her." she said in a low whisper and wiping more tears.

I didn't know what to say, but the only that came to my mind is to be sorry.

"I am sorry, Lucy" I said.

"Don't worry….thanks…" she said

"For what?"

"For coming and being here. You are a really good friend." she respond.

"You are welcome" I said and then smile.

We fell asleep in the floor. It was morning now when Lucy's mom came to the room.

"Girls!" she yell. Maybe she though that something happen to us.

"Yes mom" Lucy said. She could hardly open her eyes and I could either so I keep them close while I got up. I helped Lucy up too.

"Why are you two in the floor?" she ask in a shook tone.

"We…umm" Lucy started.

"I woke up because I had a dream. And I was looking out the window and then I woke up Lucy by accident. I am sorry Lucy" I said trying to think of more "I ended up telling her about and then we just fell asleep."

"Oh okay, but why are your eyes red, it looks like it was sad right?" her mom asked.

"Yes, it was" I said looking down.

"Okay then I am not going to let you remember it. Let go have breakfast" she said while leading the way to the kitchen.

We ate eggs for breakfast and apple juice. It was nice, its been a long time since it didn't have them. It was only 10 am and Edward arrive. Now, he ruin my morning because I wanted to stay longer.

_Could you at least listen first, Edward! _I thought. I saw that he chuckle. _This is not time to laugh Edward, _I thought. I saw he laugh more. He wanted to make me angry, I notice.

It was nice day out, or at least for me. While we were in the woods I thought about last night and I knew he was listening and so I stop.


	10. Chapter 10

Staying At Home

When we got home, it was silent. I wanted Edward to play the piano, but he just didn't pay attention to me. I maybe a pain for him but I didn't care. I wonder when the others are going to get home. The only thing that pleased me was when all of them were here.

I was sitting on the couch. I was so bored, and I wanted to sleep….

I was sure I was dreaming, but it just seem real. Their was someone following me as I run through the trees. I was scared, I didn't even know why I was running. It maybe for me life or for something. My life wasn't as I plan but I was please, but what other thing would be important so it can make me run this fast. I suddenly stop, and I saw someone standing in front of me. I didn't know who it was. Their were other three figures along the other one. They were looking at me, well more like examine. As they look at me, one of them move toward me. I notice it was a woman, she had pale white skin. She went through me, and it surprise me. I turn around and saw other people. Just one second past and she was done. The pile of people were my friends and part of my family. I saw Lucy and even my mother. I wasn't going to be mad at my mother and I still love her. She gave me life and I will always be thankful for it. The other people were the ones that will always help me. My grand and my dad's family. I didn't know who did this.

"See what you have done?" a dark voice told me.

I stood their in shock, that couldn't be me. The beautiful woman couldn't be me. Even if it would be me, I would follow the Cullens diet.

"Lets go" he told me and his voice was mad.

I wanted to figure out who it was but suddenly a breeze of wind came towards me. The scent was nice and mouth-watering. I turn around and I act with "my instincts." When I was done, I notice who it was. The most loving person I ever had. Someone that was with me no matter what I do. My dad. I killed him. Everything went so fast.

I woke up screaming and crying. I was breathing fast and sweating. I got up trying to find my inhaler. When I found it, Edward came in the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and went to sit on the bed. He must carry me here. I started to cry, why was it like that. I knew it wasn't real, but if it would it happen, I could actually do that to someone that I love.

_Go. Away. Edward._ I order, but he just stood there. I was trying to wipe me tear and I still couldn't breath right.

"What happen?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Nothing" I lied. He knew what happen and so why did he bother asking me. I wipe me tears again.

He sat down next to me. I automatically hug him tightly. He was cold and hard, but I didn't care. I was still crying. It thought about if they were back, but I knew the answer was no because if they were back Rosalie would be here right now. Well Edward can at least make me feel me better.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I though about that, I didn't know.

"Why?" I asked him and he took the wrong expression. But I meant why did I have it or why it happen.

"We are giving you nightmares aren't we?"

"No" I said, but it sounded like a lie, but it wasn't.

"It maybe because you are afraid, I saw everything. And also because someone told you something, that you weren't suppose to hear." he said.

"She just…it was her sister" I said.

"I know, Carlisle…" he started. I knew if he go on he would say to much.

"Could we not talk about this, please" I told him.

"Sure, but just one more question" he told me.

"Okay" I responded.

"Have…you had more, like this one?" he asked.

"Like you don't know" I told him looking down. "Yes and no. Yes because I did had more dreams, but they are kinda nice and weird. No because they are all different and not as scary as this one."

"Okay"

I was down stairs drawing. I didn't know what to do, when I heard Edward started to play the piano. I went to see him fast because I got an idea.

"Can you teach me?" I told him. Suddenly he stop. I wonder what I said wrong, they were only four word "Can you teach me" I repeated in my head.

"Please" I said and smile.

"Why do you want to learn?" he asked.

"I don't know I just like it….I like the music and the rhythm…" I told him.

"Sure" he said.

"Thanks" I said and smile.

"But not tonight" he said.

"Fine" I said and smile more. I didn't know what was wrong with tonight but who cares and so I let it go.

I went to sat back to the sofa. If he was going to teach me I wanted to be lyrics, but not just lyrics. I want them to be meaningful to me. I went to get something to write with. I was going upstairs, but he stop me.

"Wait" he order me.

"Yes" I said annoyed.

"You can't go upstairs right now" he told me.

I heisted. "Why?" I asked curious.

"Not now" he told me.

"Okay, but can I go outside?" I told him.

"Sure but only the front porch, if you get lost Rosalie will…." he trail off.

"I'm not going to get lost and okay, I. Am. Not. Dumb." I informed him.

"Just go" he told me.

When I got outside, it was dark and it maybe late at night like about 10 pm.

I sat their quietly thinking of what I wanted. Their was nothing I wanted more then be happy. But I already was happy. I lay in the down, looking at the stars. They were beautiful just like them. It was amazing how can something so little can be seen. When I got up, I wanted to see more things. As I run through the trees, I looked at them carefully. Taking every little detail of what made them different from other trees. When I looked back I notice I was faraway and I hurry back. As I went back I saw something run in front of me. I stop to see what it was. It was a deer. It stop to looked at me.

I was afraid it would do something but it just stop. He lay down and I saw he was hurt. I go closer and he let me touch him. His fur was soft and brown. I hug him like a teddy bear. I let him go and run back to the house. When I was their, I turn around and saw he follow me.

"What do you want?" I asked in a whisper knowing he won't understand me.

I thought about getting him ice and a bandage but wouldn't go against the Cullens. I mean they eat them but it was cruel but eating humans was more cruel.

"Wait here" I whisper pointing down. "I will be back okay."

I hurry inside trying to find what I needed. Edward was still playing the piano. I had to be careful on what I would be thinking.

_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. The lion was mean, but the lamb didn't care. They were both in love. Yes in love _I kept repeating to myself. I saw Edward chuckle. I knew it was working and so I kept inventing things while I pretended to get a glass of water with ice. It was more ice then water.

_They were both in love. They wanted each other, but how can a lion be so selfish. If their could be a way to do this. The lion would like to be a lamb so they can be together. And maybe the lamb wanted to be a lion so they can be together, but that would never happen. _I knew it didn't make sense but that all I got. I was finish getting every thing and he was still playing and paying attention. Some how he found this funny. I didn't, I though it was dumb then funny.'

I went outside and think of playing with my doll.

_Okay now you do this _I said thinking about my doll. I was cleaning where he was hurt. I raped something around him. He lay in my legs as I pet him.

"Don't worry you will be okay" I whisper. I notice the music stop. I got up quietly and trying to let go of the deer. He was really cute and so I had to do something before Edward came here.

"Go, go you have to go" I whisper. I try to push him, but that was worthless.

"GO!" I said. And he went. I saw how he disappeared in the trees. And Edward came outside.

"Hi" I said breathless. "What?"

He was silent for a moment and I forgot that he could smell it. I saw how he went running to the trees. I knew he could smell the blood. I notice I had blood on my t-shirt. It could be he is after him or he wanted me to change.

I run behind him and he wasn't too faraway. I stood their in surprise. How can he do this?

I run back, tears coming down my cheeks. It was just like my dream except it wasn't me or a human. The deer and me had a good friendship, that only lasted for a few minutes. I went to the bathroom to wash the blood off. I knew I couldn't still go upstairs, but if I was just upstairs when I went to sleep. I remember I hardly saw anything. They are hiding something, and I knew it.

When he came back, I saw him with angry eyes.

"Sorry" he said sounding sorry.

I didn't say anything because I knew it would be worthless and so I let is go.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

_Because he was cute and he was hurt. I found him in the woods. I don't know what cause it but he was hurt._

"Okay… you should be asleep." he said.

"I am not allowed to be upstairs" I reminded him. I knew what was upstairs, so what was the point.

"You didn't go upstairs did you?" he asked.

"NO!, but it is easy to know what it is, but I could be wrong. You are hiding something. That's all I know." I told him.

He nodded and went to the kitchen. I follow him and saw he was looking for something in the refrigerator. I knew he was going to make me eat something. According to them and more Carlisle, I had to eat everyday. It was a pain when Rosalie try to get me to eat something.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Can I do it myself?" I asked.

He nodded and I though he was going to leave me alone, but to my disappointment he didn't.

I looked to what we had and I wanted just cereal. I wasn't that hungry. As I ate, he looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"That's all you wanted?" he asked.

I nodded. "I am not that hungry" I said and smile.

I was finish and went to sat on the sofa. I was still thinking about what happen but I let it go. I thought about what time was it. It maybe like 6 am something. I went to the window and it was morning or almost morning. I hadn't sleep, and that was weird.

I got up to look for Edward. He may just be outside or somewhere. I found him outside, and he was looking forward to something.

"What time are they coming back?" I asked them.

He took me and carried me.

"Looked" he said pointing toward some shadows.

"Is that them?" I asked. That was a stupid question but it could also be something else. They were really fast. With just one blink of an eyes, they were closer and closer.

"Can you let me down?" and he let me down.

"You want to see run with them?" he asked.

"Not really" I said. And we both laugh. I knew I wouldn't be able to follow them.

"Wait" he told himself. "Come here" and he meant it. He carry me again. He looked serious and so I didn't argue. It was only two days, what could had happen to them, that made Edward be protective.

"What, Edward?" I asked.

He didn't respond. He was trying to figure out someone's thoughts, but whose?

I looked forward again and notice someone was missing. I could see Emmett with Rosalie, and Esme, but Carlisle wasn't with them.

They were with us now. Rosalie greeted me, but Edward won't let me go. I, some how, got in the conversation.

"Carlisle is with him right now" Esme said. "He is willing to follow us, he seems nice."

"If something happen we would be here, you know" Emmett said.

"I won't let anything happen to her" Rosalie said.

"The only thing is if we will be able to stop him" he said.

Stop who? Carlisle or who. This is crazy I want to know.

"You should know, but not now" Edward said.


	11. Chapter 11

Surprise!J

We were at home know and all of their faces, as beautiful as ever, were worry. I wanted to know what was going on, but for some reason I was fine not knowing the truth. It surprise me when Edward told me that I should know. I know he might not like me, but I love him like a brother. For me he was a brother, just like Emmett. Both of them were amazing. The Cullens had given me what I always wanted and maybe more then I wanted. I wanted a real family.

I consider Carlisle my step-father, or more like a father, and Esme too. All of them were what I wanted, anybody would want a family like this.

When I was sitting again, just staring at Rosalie and Edward arguing, I decided I wanted to ask Esme what was upstairs. Maybe she would tell me, but you never know. I was looking for her, I found Emmett outside and their was no sign of Esme.

"Hi" I said to Emmett.

"Hey" he responded.

"Um…can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure"

"Well…Edward won't let me go upstairs. Do you know what's upstairs?" I asked

He looked at me, trying to select his words carefully. "I am not really suppose to tell about it. I want it to be a surprise so I can't really tell. Sorry, Hayley" he said apologetic.

"Its okay Emmett, but its not bad right?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked away. He seem like he was trying to imagine something.

"Oh," I said knowing he would smell the blood in me or the blood of the massacre that just happen a few hours early before then came. "Can you smell it?"

"What?" he asked confuse.

"The Blo…." I could finished.

He interrupted me. "NO!…."

"Then what?" I asked curious.

"You blushed a lot" he said.

Oh he was trying to make me blush. "Is that funny?" I asked.

"A little," he said.

Then I blush. I can feel me face red. I was trying to take control of that but I fail a few times and so I cover my face.

"You are looking forward to see me blush every time aren't you Emmett?" I asked.

"It is funny!" he said and then chuckle.

Suddenly the sun came and shone in Emmett. I chuckle now.

"Now that funny!" I told him. "We are even" I said and took my tongue out.

He shook his head and moved away from the sunlight.

"Emmett!" I said. "Why are they fighting?"

"They have their differences" he said.

"I know that, but why or what are they fighting for?" I said.

"Something" he said. I know he didn't want me to know.

"It must be hard to choose between Rose, or Edward" I said.

"It could be" he said not wanting to talk to much.

I knew he was thinking of something to I moved on. I went to the forest, where my tree was. When I found my deer, that tree where he was, it was a good place to rest or think.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked yelling.

"Take a walk." I lied. I wanted to see it again and think but mostly just find it.

"Okay" he said.

"Don't…" I said not finishing. He knew what I meant and so he just shook his head.

I went running and pasting trough many trees. I try to count them, but it was worthless, so I just try to remember. I was there by now and found my tree. It was beautiful for me.

I try to climb it and didn't succeed. I try a couple of times, until I told myself the last chance.

"Last chance" I mummer to myself.

I was climbing it. It was really tall and could be what was up in the top. When I found a good branch. I sat there and think, I didn't want to see what was down their. It was beautiful up here, I looked at the sky.

The sky was blue with puffy white clouds. I try to find shapes in them and I found one. The one with a dragon, or for me it could be a dragon. When I stood up, I found a apple and I took it. As I ate it, I found myself thinking about what was going to happen next.

I was trying to figure out where Carlisle was. Maybe he was at the hospital, but why didn't they want to tell me. I stop the thought. I promise myself that I wouldn't think of anything else when I was at my happy place.

My happy place was where there is no problems and everything was fine. There was no hatred and no jealousy, nothing that can be wrong. I fell asleep and something woke me up. I was lucky to not fall. The thing that woke me up was a cute little bird in my knee.

He was poking me until he saw my eyes open. I put my hands to catch it and it came. He was beautiful and then he vanished. I looked at him as he fly trough the trees. He was cute. I looked at myself and I was cover of dirt. Suddenly I hear the voices. They were calling my name. It was getting closer and I didn't know to respond or just go back.

I looked down and their Rosalie was. Her face looked worry. So I decided to go down after she left. As I climb down, someone shout my name.

"Hayley!" Edward shouted and I let go. He catch me before I touch the floor.

"What are you doing here?" he said.

"What does it looked like I was doing before you came." I said trying to let him go of me.

"Rosalie is been looking for you" he said.

Oh. Now I am dead.

"Look over there." I said. And he looked and I run.

I knew he would find me because he was faster then me and he could smell me. But I looked back and he wasn't their. I kept running and I found the house. He was outside waiting like the others. Apparently Emmett told Edward and they both kept their mouth shut. Thanks goodness they did.

Esme came out and looked at me.

"We have to change her first" she said.

She took me to a room downstairs and gave clothes to change. I washed my hair, but I just decided to take a shower. I was brushing my hair when she came in.

"Done?" she said.

"Yes" I said nodding.

"Okay lets go" she said.

I had no idea where we were going. Emmett hold his hands in front of my eyes. Apparently he liked this idea. I was so curious trying to imagine what it was but I didn't really wanted to guess.

We were upstairs and Emmett lead me to a room. As he open the door, it smell like apples and cinnamon. It was good, and thinking I knew their was some flowers even that I had my eyes close.

"Ready, but don't open them….Not even a peek! Okay!" Emmett said.

"Sure" I said.

He made me more curious. The room smell good and I knew it was their room, I know that for a fact, or it could be if they put flowers. I doubt it that is their room, bur my room. He let me go and he sat me still in a bed. It could be, but I never know everything.

"Open them" he said the magic words.

As I open them, I saw everything.

"I was right!" I scream and they looked at me.

"You saw this before?" Rosalie said looking back and forth to me and Edward.

"No!" I said giggling.

I was still smiling. The room was amazing. It was pink for the most part, but I love it. Every detail in this room was amazing. I looked up and it looked like some body try to create space in my room. Their were stars for the most part. The wall were pink, every wall was different. There was window, the view was great, too. The view was to the river and the mountain landscape. The bed was great, it was shape castle.

I stood their in shook to see this. I could find the right word to thank them.

"Thank you so much!" I said to them making an expression.

"Actually you should thank Esme" Emmett said.

I turn to look at her. Her face was smiley as ever. Suddenly I hug her. "Thank you!" I said I again. I try to hug her hard but I knew she hardly felt it.

"You're welcome, Hayley" she said with a sweet voice.

"When did you do this?" I asked.

"Right after I left you in Lucy's house" she said. So I was wrong, but who cares.

"Thank you" I said again.

She smile to me in return.

It was dark out side. You could see the stars now. I stood their in my room. I couldn't believe I could say _my room. _I loved it a lot, but one small detail I forgot to see: the closet.

As I open it, it was amazing. There it stood tons of pretty dresses, not that I like dresses a lot, but they were pretty. I bet Rosalie choose them. I run my fingers through them over and over again. Their was every color: violet, pink, blue, yellow, and much more.

I went back to my bed, thinking about everything that happen today. I will bet that I will have a nightmare because of what I saw today. I never seen them lose control. At least it was only Edward. I wish it could be my imagination, but it wasn't. I moved on, didn't really want to think about it. I started to think about Carlisle were was he. Maybe he want to help somewhere, but weird because they didn't tell me what happen. I didn't notice when I lost conscience.


	12. Chapter 12

Where Are We Going?

I woke up in the morning smiling. The light comes from the big window. I got up quickly and run to it. I wanted to see the sun, but to my surprise, it was not the sun. The sun was there but hidden under white puffy clouds.

I went to take a shower think what could happen to day. Maybe Carlisle will come tonight or maybe not. I wonder what they will be doing. I got school today. Maybe Rosalie was waiting, and had to be waiting because it was Monday. All this last days have gone fast. It was almost the time to go, but she has not discus it with me. I did not want to know more then where we were going.

By the time, I was done with my hair and I put a new dress. The dress was purple with blue flowers. _Nice for to day _I though. I took my white sweeter and run downstairs.

"Good morning" I said. I try to find Rosalie but she was not in my view. Emmett was their and Edward too.

"Good morning" they both said.

I smile shyly in return. Rosalie came in after.

"Good morning, Hayley" she greeted me.

"Good morning, Rosalie" I said and we both chuckle.

"What do you want to eat today?" she asked me leading the way to the kitchen table. I thought about it and nothing came to my mind.

"Anything you want. You pick," I said. She looked at me confuse. "You can do me anything or I can do it"

"Don't worry, I will do it, but I was thinking what." she said thinking. "Um do you like oat meal?"

"Sure…thanks," I said.

As I ate, she watched me. I knew she didn't eat but it felt not right. I was done and it was good. Maybe she still remember how to cook.

"Let's go," she said. "We got a bit to study." She clean up the table and she was done in a minute.

When she started to talk about math and reading, the hours went by fast. Everything was fine, better than the actual school.

We were done now and I had some studies to do or more like practice then study.

I went to the living room and took out a book. I wasn't really paying attention to it. I was paying more to the talk Edward and Emmett had. Apparently, they were planning a hunting party and I didn't know about it so I stop. I try to pay more attention to the book except when they mention Alaska. We were moving to Alaska.

"Maybe" Edward said.

"She was listening" Emmett ask and Edward nodded.

I stood their in shook. Why were we going too far?

"We needed to start all over," Edward said.

Then what was I going to do? And why? They look to young and….

"You know we all are claming different years then we really are, Hayley" Edward said "Is mostly for Esme and Carlisle, they hardly look on what they are claiming of age."

I nodded. "When?" I asked.

"Two more months. We hope-" Emmett was cut off by Edward.

"Stop" he said "two months."

I stood their silence trying to figure out what he meant by we hope. What do they hope. I could be to Carlisle to come back. It will take Carlisle to come back in 2 months.

"Okay" I whisper. I went running outside trying to forget it.

Outside was better then inside. Their was a little bit of sun, but the clouds still cover it. Rosalie suddenly came .

"Hi" she said.

I smile back in return.

"Tell me what is really in your mind, Hayley. I am not Edward, you know" she said with a big smile on her face.

I stood their thinking what was more important. Two things were, but I wasn't sure if I should tell her.

"Where are we going?" I asked not really caring about the answer.

"Not sure, maybe Denali…..their we have some other friends. They would love to meet you." she said.

"And be their dinner" I whisper. She heard me and then chuckle.

"What else" she said.

I though about and it was the other preoccupation I had, about Carlisle.

"Where is he?" I asked "Where is Carlisle?"

She looked down at me, disappointed because of my question.

"He's in town" she said. I though she was lying but I study her face and she wasn't.

"Why?" I asked.

"Stuff" she said.

"The hospital?" I said.

"Yeah" she lied this time.

I looked at her. She was worry about something I could tell.

"What's wrong Rosalie?" I asked.

"Just thinking" she said.

She lied a little bit but at the same time it was the truth. Maybe she wanted not to think about it. I decided to change the subject and ask about how is the new place.

"How is Denali?" I asked not really caring about what I will get as an answer.

"Its okay, you will like it." she said and then smile at me.

"You been there?" I asked.

"Yes, but only once" she said.

"Carlisle took you?" I asked.

"Yes, after I became…." she said.

The conversation ended after the sun came out from the clouds and shone in Rosalie. She looked amazing in the sunlight, but the exact word should be beautiful. I went inside with her. Emmett and Edward kept talking and Rosalie played the piano while I just stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing…just…I like how the piano sounds" I said.

She chuckle a little and continued playing. I went to sit the little sofa beside the piano. It was only noon and nothing to do. I kept wondering about Carlisle, but I knew better then to asked. I knew they wouldn't tell me, so I won't even bother asking. My thought kept on the same subject trying to figure out where was he. They stood there until I fell asleep while Rosalie played the piano.

When I woke up, it was late afternoon. I notice that I was in my room. Maybe Emmett, or Rosalie, or any of them brought me here. I wonder where they were. It felt good that I sleep for a few hours. I got up quickly and I put my jacket on. It was raining outside and so I was cold.

I went down stairs and they were there. Rosalie was reading a book and Emmett and Edward were arm wrestling. Esme was reading a book too.

"Edward!" I yell. They all turn and saw me. Emmett notice what I was trying to do and he took Edward's hand into the table. They broke the table as how Emmett grave Edward's hand into it. I chuckle because I wanted Emmett to win. I could bet anything that Edward didn't see that coming. Rosalie and Esme were laughing too. Edward looked at me angry, but then he chuckle at last. Emmett wasn't laughing, but he was more then laughing. He enjoin it too much.

"High five, Hayley" he said. I jump in order to do it.

"I got you!" I said to Edward. He laugh.

"I will be aware of you, Hayley," he said in a threaten voice.

"Of curse you will, Edward," I said. They all laugh when I vow to him. I did too.

"Now, guys clean this up" Esme order.

"That what you get, Hayley," Edward said. I though about it and she said guys and not me, but I was included.

"Wait!" I said. "Emse said guys meaning you Edward"

"Being a champion means being responsible, Hayley" Emmett said. And yes, it was the one to do it. Any way Emmett won.

"I go get the thing," I said. As I, turn around Edward was already cleaning it.

"Too bad I like the table" Rosalie said.

Emmett went to sit next to her and whisper something. I looked away trying to give some privet time. I heard and noise of discussion. As I turn around Emmett and Rosalie were kissing passionately and Edward made a face when he came back from throwing the pieces of the table. I stood there and try to think of something else. Edward was at my side in a second.

He took me and whisper. "You don't need to see that"

_It is not my fault _I though to tell Edward.

"I know…lets go" he still whisper.

I turn back and they were busy. I made a face of nastiness.

"Told you didn't need to see that" Edward whisper again.

_Next time I will obey _I thought _promise._

We went outside. He was still caring me.

"Can you put me down, please? I do have two legs, you know," I said. He put me back to the ground. "Thanks" I said and then smile.

"You know, if you want to start the piano lesson now," he said.

"Really, we can" I said with excitement.

"Sure" he said and I was already inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Lessons

As we skip through the living room to the room where the piano was, we were silent.

"Okay" he said. He sat me next to him. "First I will show you the keys and you already know how to read music. Rosalie told me you were reading a book on how to read it. Is it right?" he asked.

It was right, but I never told anyone I was reading the book. It was Rosalie's and I found it in her room while I use to sleep there. Maybe she notice it was missing. I should've told her.

"Okay then" he continue.

The lesson went on and on. He was good teacher after all. The only thing I learn was where to put my fingers. I didn't notice how the time past. It was dark outside and cold. Or maybe because I was sitting next to Edward, a vampire.

"It's late" he said "We continue tomorrow. Okay?"

"Sure" I said.

I hope that somebody was done with their duty. As I went to the living room they weren't there, but Esme was.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi sweaty" she said.

I smile in return and went to sit with her. Edward went back to the piano and play more.

"How was the lesson" Esme ask as I sat next to her.

"Nice. He's good" I said and then smile.

The night went past by fast. I felt asleep in the sofa next to Esme. I could tell she was the one who hold me tightly in her arms. I wonder why she didn't took me upstairs. It was better than my own bed!

The morning was cool. I had a cover on me when I woke up in Esme's arms. Yeah, I wasn't dreaming that she was carrying me in her arms. As I open my eyes slowly, I saw Esme smile and the smell of fresh eggs. I got up and went to follow the smell.

"Good morning, Esme" I said with smile. I slept good, I notice.

"Good morning, Hayley" she said. "They are waiting for you, Hayley" - she pointed to the kitchen - "In there."

I nodded in return. I went running to the kitchen. I knew who would I find there. Rosalie and Emmett, but for my surprise it was Edward and Esme was there. But I though she meant a plural of people.

"Hello, Edward" I said.

He nodded in return. "Here, go sit"

I went to sit and he brought me my breakfast. I was the only one who use the table in here.

"Since when do you cook?" I asked.

"Since you are here and since I learn" he said with a chuckle.

"Okay, but you didn't but anything bad did you?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"Just try them" he order.

"_If _I die" I threaten him "Esme is the witness here"

I saw Esme chuckle and Edward roll his eyes. I smile to Esme and she smile back. As I open my mouth, and taste them. They were good, better than Rosalie, but I won't say it out loud.

"Thank you" Edward said. I smile in return knowing he heard what I said in my mind.

The morning went by fast. Rosalie and Emmett came back from who knows where, but no sing of Carlisle. If I knew better than that, I could bet that people in town haven't seen Carlisle in a long time. So they must think Esme and Carlisle were fighting or something. People in here are really big gossipers. The stories go by fast.

"Ready?" Edward ask.

"YES!" I said.

We went to the piano room. Today I learn my first song. The song I learn, it was Esme's favorite. She came in the room when she heard it.

"I love this song" she told me as I play.

I continue playing and repeating it over and over with out stopping. Minutes past and I didn't need Edward to whisper the keys anymore. I wanted to learn the whole song, but he show me for parts.

Finally, I got everything right. The others came into the room and smile at me. It was amazing what you can do with you hands.

"You are ready. You learn fast!" Edward said.

"Thank you. And this mean I am done?" I asked.

"Not if you want. I can teach you more songs or I could help you compose. Someday you will know each song with out me telling you the keys." he said.

"Okay. Thanks." I said and then hug him.

He smile and I continue playing.

The days went by fast and it was almost time to leave town. Edward show me more songs and finally I wrote one for myself. It was perfect yet, but Esme like it. I didn't even name it, but I wanted to but lyrics to it.

Too many lessons past and almost done with my song. Each afternoon we play together. It was fun and the only thing we didn't argue about. Each lesson we had the best time of my life. It was fun for some part until Esme told me to go to sleep when it was late.

Its been almost 2 months and the sun wasn't out too much and no sing of Carlisle. It started to preoccupied me, but nobody would tell me what happen.

Today, Rosalie is going to take me too see Lucy. I wanted to show her what I wrote.

As we walk or mostly run, Rosalie asked me what my song meant to me. I told her it was what I felt for the most part.

"Do you like it?" I asked her.

"Of curse" she said "I love it."

I smile to her. We were there by now and Lucy was outside waiting.

"Hi!" Lucy said with enthusiasm.

"Hi!" I said and we hug. Rosalie left by then.

We went to her room and talk about each other. It wasn't a surprise when she asked about Carlisle.

"My mom went to the hospital and he was there. What happen?" she asked.

I look down, trying to find a reason to tell her. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't have another option.

"Did he…." she didn't finish. I knew what she meant, but it wasn't. He couldn't because he already tried. I shook my head to tell her no. "Then?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what happen." I told her. She looked at me in surprise.

"Your mom hasn't tell you?" she asked.

"No, none of them has. I got a theory, but maybe it's not right." I said.

"Tell me." she said.

"Well…maybe he stay there because they needed help. You know, my…dad…he likes to help a lot. I whish that is possible or else I would be mad at them for not telling me what happen." I said, "I hope it is." I smile after.

"Yeah, is more likely because there is been some things going on there. There is some king of disease going on. Its more like a really serious cough or something." she said.

Now I know he was helping or something. He had to, he love to help.

"Maybe it is!" I said.

"Lets talk about you song." she said changing the subject.

"What do you want to know?" I told her.

"Sing some lyrics" she suggested.

"Sing?" I said.

"Yeah or who do you want it to sing it." she asked curiously.

"Um…I didn't think of that actually" I said honestly.

"Oh…just try it. I bet you sound good." she encourage me.

"Okay. I'll try." I said.

She smile at me. I got my notebook out and gave it to her. I didn't needed to sing it.

I looked at her worry on what she would think when she first read it. I saw a little tier run through her brown eyes.

"What?" I asked. I didn't start to sing because I saw she was reading it. Maybe it was bad and she was disappointed.

"It is beautiful, Hayley" she said.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Now you have to sing it" she encourage more.

"Well…." I said nervously.

"You are nervous, right?" she said.

"Well…yeah" I said hiding my face with my hands.

"Don't worry. C'mon you can do it" she support me more.

"Okay. I'll try" but I am really nervous. I said.

She look at me waiting. I didn't know how to do this and it was something I never tried before. I looked up and smile. I knew it was perfect, but that's all I could do.

"That's really good" she said.

"Thanks" I said with a big smile "I knew its not finish but it will be"

"I think is perfect!" she said. "Teach me to sing it"

"What?" I said in surprise. I never show anyone anything.

"If you want." she said.

"Of course…it just that anybody asked me anything like this before." I said.

We study the song and finished the last part that it was missing and the title of it. At last we wrote down all the lyrics and sing it in the bottom. We made two copies of it. We put a happy smile at the end. It was really great that I wrote it with my best friend. I wanted to do something else with her.

"We should write more together" she suggested.

"Yeah we should." I said.

"Here" she said giving me pieces of paper. "Lets start now"

Her mom came in the room by then and she got some juice and a sandwich

"Thank you ma'am" I said and then smile.

"Thanks mom." Lucy said with a big smile.

"You are welcome girls. So what are you two doing?" she asked.

"Not much" I said.

"Only writing" Lucy said.

"Okay then, see you later" she said and then walk out of the room.

We spent most of the time thinking about what we should write about. Time pastes when you are having fun is the saying my dad use to say, now it applied to me. It was almost time to go and I forgot why I came here in the first place. The most important thing.

"Um…Lucy…" I said.

"Yes, Hayley" she said letting go of the pen.

"We…my family and I are leaving" I said. I remember how Rosalie told me to tell her, but I couldn't do that to her. I didn't want to lie.

"Where?" she said in a sad tone.

"Well….not really sure" I lied. I was a terrible liar.

"Oh…well you still came back sometime right?" she said.

"Of curse, Lucy. I would never ever forget you. You an amazing friend." I told her and we hug.

"When?" she asked.

"Not sure, but soon I believe." I said.

"Okay, but you have to come back tomorrow and at least we could do one more song together." she said.

"Yeah!" I said.

We continue thinking and thinking, until Rosalie came for me. Rosalie was waiting outside.

"Hi Rose!" I said.

As we left I though about how is it going to be for Lucy after I left.


	14. Chapter 14

In Town

While we walk I saw something estrange. Rosalie was quiet and I knew she would like to run more then walk. I was a really slow walker and it didn't bother me but I knew for the others, I was a pain for them.

When we got home, they were waiting. As I sat down. Emmett came to me.

"Here," - he gave me a lollipop - "Hope you like. I didn't know which flavor so I just picked it." he said.

"Thanks" I said with a smile. I open it and put it in my mouth. I like it. It was the flavor of grape, my favorite fruit. "My favorite" I told him "Grape!"

"Nice…I'm good" he laugh.

I knew their was a purpose to this, but I didn't care because I got a candy. But I couldn't denied to asked. It is like I get things with out asking.

"Why?" I said. I knew he understand what I meant.

"Not much…" he said and I waited until he finished.

"Okay…" I let him go.

He continue "Can you come with me to town?"

That is it. Are you serious? He could just have asked without bringing this.

"Of curse, but why me, Emmett?" I asked.

"Its much better to keep in control when I know you are there." he admitted.

"Oh…I hope it would be the same for Edward.!" I said.

"Why?' he sounded curious.

"Because…." I started and I couldn't finish. I promise Edward I wouldn't tell he did it in front of me. "Never mind" I said smiling.

"Okay" he said "We are leaving tomorrow morning"

"To town, right?"

"Of course, Hayley" he said smiling.

I went upstairs to my room. No one was at home, only Rosalie and Emmett. I was bored quickly and so I decide to look over the song. As I read it, some tear came down. I was going to practice in the piano, but o change my mind. I didn't want them to see me like this. This song meant a lot for me. I never had a best friend, but I knew I had to leave for the best of the ones I loved. I wanted to show this song to Lucy when I was finish. I promise myself I was going to do what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to sing it.

I sneak down to the room where the piano was. Rose and Emmett weren't in sigh so I was okay. I started to sing it, but I was I afraid they could hear me so I sung it really low. As I practice, I remember the good things that had happen to since my dad die.

"…_.There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be a uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It's the climb_!…"

I only sung it once and I didn't want to continue. I though about what would be the future for me. I didn't get an idea and so I continue playing it a few more times.

As I finish the last part of my song, I hear someone outside. I was so cough up in this, that I didn't notice that all of them were there. They standing, and if they could cry they would, just like Lucy did.

"Why did you stop?" Esme asked.

"Um…" I said. What could I say to her.

"That was really good" Rosalie told me.

"Thanks" I said looking down. My face felt hotter than anything else. I also look down because my eyes were red, but from crying not for because drunk blood.

"I hope not" Edward said teasing. I knew he heard me, but I forgot about him reading minds and not gaming privacy to anyone. "It's not my fault" he said.

"You can't help it and its your nature." I said.

He shock he said and the other looked at him. I knew that he had to explain now, but nobody asked. Esme came forward to me and sat next to me.

"I like" she said "it is a really deep song"

"Thanks" I said. I hope it could be better than Edward, but why would I even try.

"Why are you ashamed?" Esme said. I knew what she meant. And yes I was a little because I couldn't do it, and not even for my best friend.

"Not really" I lied. She hold my chin high and hug me. If I could chose my own mother it would be between Rosalie and Esme. They were both amazing mothers.

"You were amazing. I am the luckiest mother in the world" she laugh "You are just as amazing as Edward. And Emmett and Rosalie. You amazing, and don't let anyone put you down."

They all came to me and hug me. It wasn't what I would expect, but I was nice.

"My little sister is as good as me." Edward said. "We should think about that"

"I am still better." I said. "Or at least at writing"

"Keep dreaming, Hayley" Edward laugh and I did too, but now he done it.

I got up and he knew what was coming for him. So he run outside and of curse I could catch him or even hurt him.

_You are an idiot chicken _I though. He must be away from me for now. He knew I didn't like for people to call me that. I was a little mad, but I knew what he was trying to do and so I let it go.

"Guys!" Esme said "Stop now"

"Yes" is said. "Mom!"

"I meant Edward" Esme said. "You can't do anything wrong"

I smile and so Edward stop. "What?…she could be a little daemon!" he said.

"True" I said. "I could hunt him for the rest of my life!"

They all laugh. Rosalie came outside with a plate of food. It had a sandwich and apple juice. I knew that was for me.

"Time for someone to eat" she yell.

"That would be me" I said. "Thanks. Can we or I eat outside?"

She laugh and responded "Yes"

I sat in Rosalie's lap while I ate. I couldn't believe it that they can cook and they don't eat it. When I finish, it took a sec for Rosalie to take it inside.

We were all talking about Denali and how was it. Until I change the conversation.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked. I knew what Esme, Edward and Emmett did today. They all went to see him. Emmett came back early to wait with Rosalie, and Esme and Edward stayed longer.

"You are right" Edward said.

_Then why can't he come back home! _I thought.

He didn't responded. The other were looking at him.

"Um…he is busy right now." Esme said.

"Will he come back?" I asked.

"Of course!" Esme said.

"Why I can't go see him?" I asked.

"Right now is not a good time for you to see him" Esme said.

I nodded. At least I knew he was okay.

"Now, you should go to sleep" Rosalie said. "Tomorrow you are going with Emmett to buy things for the departure"

"Okay" I said nodding.

I went upstairs and took a shower and brush my teeth. I notice I was tired. As lay down to my bed and went to sleep.

There was a fire in the wood, I notice as I walk. I knew where I was but I wasn't sure why I was here. I continue walking, but suddenly stop. Their it stood, a beautiful creature. He was handsome, just like the others. He walk towards me, my breath was out. I knew I didn't have to be scared to him, but I couldn't help it. He extended his hand and gave it to me. He had was hard like a rock and cold as ice, as usual for them. He wrapped a arm around me and suddenly bit me!

I woke up! I knew I was dreaming but it seem real. I didn't know how to calm down and it was still early for me to be awake. I knew the other would be somewhere around the house and all I could do is to pray for them not to be where I was going.

I got up quickly and got my jacket. I went to find my inhaler so I can catch my breath. I was calmer now. It was cold as usual. As I tiptoe down stairs, I couldn't but put flashes of the dream. He was really handsome, but dangers. I was hoping for somebody not to hear me, but I knew it wasn't his fall if he did. I kept walking to the kitchen, it was the last place I knew they wouldn't be there.

I turn around to see if somebody was behind me, but there was no one. I hear a noise, but ignore it. It was dark in here. I turn around and Edward was there.

I scream. The other came here quickly.

"What happen?" Rosalie said as she hug me for me to come down. I couldn't catch me breath quickly.

"I was just coming in and she was here." Edward said fast "She got scared! I was going to see her."

"But how can she be awake!" Rosalie protested.

"I don't know!" Edward said back.

"But-" Rosalie was cut off by Esme.

"Stop it, guys!" Esme silent both of them.

"Something is wrong" Emmett said.

I try to grab Emmett, but I could do it until he found my hand. I was still unable to catch my breath. I hurt inside me, mostly my lugs.

_My inhaler, Edward!_ I thought, as the other try to figure out.I didn't know if he hear me or not because he was busy hearing Rosalie's complains.

All of them were worthless without Carlisle. I figure out the only one who knew was Rosalie, but she was busy talking to Edward. Esme was trying to get them to stop and Emmett well he was trying to figure me out.

I remove Rosalie's hand and try to run upstairs. I notice Emmett was following me.

"Are you alright?" he ask. His tone was worry.

"NO, I need my inhaler!" I said with agony.

I couldn't go any further. Emmett catch me before I fell to the grown.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"In…My…Room!" I said.

He hurry upstairs. He lay me down on my bed and went to look for it. I wish Carlisle was here. He would know what to do better than the ones downstairs.

"Here" Emmett said. He found in just seconds. As I used it, he looked me surprise. When I was done I felt better. I could finally breath. I don't know how can they say I am normal, if normal people don't have this.

"Better?" Emmett asked.

I nodded and fell back to my bed. I breath until I felt better. I got up a few minutes later.

"Why are they fighting?" I asked.

"As usual" Emmett said. He chuckle after and I laugh.

"Thanks" I said.

"For?" he asked confuse.

"Helping" I said.

"Alright. Your are welcome." he said.

"Promise me one thing, please Emmett" I said.

"That depends on what it is." he said. I knew what he was thinking, but no it wasn't that. I promise myself I wound never ever asked Rosalie to be one of them. Although when I die, they would always be my family. I knew she wouldn't want this for me so I would never ask.

"Is not that…" I said "It just one question, but promise me you would answer the truth."

He didn't seem to have a option on this because I would still asked.

"Sure" he said not sounding convincing to promise, but I took it.

"What happen?" I asked looking down.

"Um…You almost died" he said. I looked at him and he knew what I meant but he try not to show it.

"Emmett" I said.

"I can't say to much and you would be thinking it" he said. "The only thing is that he is okay and you will be okay"

"Emmett" I said again.

"I am sorry" he apologize.

"Don't be!" I said.

"Why?"

"Because…." I said "This wouldn't happen if I wasn't here."

"Don't say that!" Emmett said. "You are the best that could ever happen to this family. What do you think we would be doing right now? Rosalie would be thinking of being a mother. Esme just walking up and down. Edward would be the same boring person. And last me. I would be nowhere."

"Okay, but then what? After I die, it would be worst."

"Not exactly. If you weren't here Rosalie would still wonder how would it be to have a child." Emmett said. "You know, she already though about the story that we are going to tell in Denali"

"Really?" I said. "That was fast" I smile.

"Yeah, I know. Since the first day we knew we were moving" he said with a smile.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" he said.

"Fine"

He got out of my room to let me change. It was almost morning and time to go. I change quickly and brush my teeth. While I did that, I thought about what happen. I knew that they didn't know what to do. Carlisle would, but he wasn't here. I would've figure out that he at least told someone here on what to do, or maybe he though he would be here if it past again.

I finish quickly and hurry downstairs. I notice that Esme was able to calm them both. Rosalie and Edward were sitting but Emmett wasn't with them. Esme was in the middle of them.

"Hello" I said to all.

"Good morning, Hayley" Esme said.

The other were still fighting at least not in a speaking way but they were. Edward was hearing every thing Rosalie said to him. I knew most of them were complains and stuff like that. I couldn't believe it, but I felt sorry for him right now.

"Thank" Edward said. They all turn to looked at him.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"Outside" Rosalie finally said.

I looked outside and he was. I wonder if he told them about what happen. I knew at least Edward knew.

"What happen early this morning?" Rosalie said. "I am sorry. I wasn't paying too much attention."

"Nothing" I lie looking down. Looking down was my signal of lying, and they knew it.

"Hayley" Rosalie said.

"It was nothing really" I said looking down. Why did I have to be a terrible liar.

Rosalie looked at me, trying to get the truth, but it would take more than that. I saw Esme having a conversation with Edward in her mind.

"I am sorry, too" Edward said.

"Because of us" Esme said. "You almost could have die!"

I could've, but I didn't, that was the good part wasn't it. I saw in their faces that they were sorry.

"It's okay" I said "Carlisle told me what to do. And it wasn't any of you your fault. It was mine for being scared of a monster"

"Who is the monster, here" Rosalie said. I knew she knew who I meant but she wanted me to say it.

"Edward" I said.

"I didn't do anything" he said.

"I know, but you scared me" I said.

"True," he said "But any way, why were you downstairs for? It was too early"

"I know that too, Edward" I said. "I was going to get a drink of water. Besides you scared me, I was more scared to the face I saw…." I trail off. I didn't want to tell them what happen, although Edward might have seen it.

"That wasn't fair" Edward said "I though I scared you by myself. I didn't need help from something else" he chuckle.

"I knew you would have seen it" I said disappointed.

"Well" he said. "I can't help it."

"I know" I said. "I don't blame you"

"Okay" he said "After I saw it. I was in the kitchen, trying to make my mind up if I should go see you or tell Rose. When I made up my mind you were here."

"And now you wish you would've told Rosalie." I said.

"A little." he admitted. "Why were you scare any way? You've see it before in real life" he reminded my of that moment. I stop when I saw that he remember the blood.

"Because, that someone did it to it, not me! Besides, I never saw him before and it was….frightening." I said "Very!"

"I think I get your point" he said honestly.

I looked at the other and they were confuse, just as Emmett looked when I turn around. I giggle, when I saw them.

"What's funny?" Emmett said.

"Not much!" I said giggling. Edward knew why and he join me with a chuckle.

"Okay then" Emmett said "We should go know"

"Okay" I said.

"Please go outside for now" Rosalie order.

"She will eat in town" Emmett promise Rosalie.

"Go" Esme said.

Apparently they wanted to talk alone. I went outside, I didn't want to know anything about what they were going to talk.

Emmett came out. I was playing while he did. The rest of them came out after him. I didn't want to know what happen, so I didn't pay attention.

"Be careful" Rose said.

"Yeah" he said.

We were in town. I didn't know what to do here now. We or I should say I ate. I looked around trying to forget him that he was here.

"What?" he said. He notice I was avoiding him.

"Well…" I said. "To be honest, I feel like I am being impolite."

"Why?" he asked confuse.

"Because…" I said. "You know Esme said to always welcome every one to our family and be polite and nice. Well… I feel like I am not being nice. I know you don't, but it just doesn't feel right"

"OH" he said "Well….I will tell Esme to be more specific next time. Nobody said you should invite someone to dinner." We both laugh.

"Why are we here?" I said. "Tell me again, please"

"To buy things" Emmett said. I knew he was annoyed but that was my job. This is just like he told me the last time, he said his job was to make me blush and laugh fro the most part.

"What kinds of things?" I asked as I ate.

"Clothes, and food, for the human" he teased.

"Ha-ha" I said. "Really funny Emmett.

I finish eating and I actually made it work, I forgot Emmett was there.

We walk to the store and it was funny because it was a book store. I knew he didn't read like I did or Edward.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Rosalie told me for you to choose some books" he said "She said you are bored of reading the same books and you need some for your age. I don't even get why you read Carlisle's books"

Yes I was, but it didn't bother me a lot. "Okay, but I do find them interesting." I said "Help me find some, please"

"What kind do you like?" he asked curiously as we walk through the isle of books.

"Romance for the most part" I said "But I like it with adventure, and danger. Oh and also some that teach something, like Carlisle's books" I said laughing.

"Okay" he said "Let see"

We went to see them and almost all of the books he gave were about princess. He must though I like them, but I only took some of them. At last I got 10 new books and he got a book for himself, but I doubt he will read it. I spent most of my time reading Carlisle's books. He had medicine books for the most part, but I like them.

When we got out it was time to go to the next store. While we were walking I had to ask something.

"How old are you?" I asked "I mean that how old they think you are."

"20 years old" he said.

"You don't look 20" I said.

"Another reason to move on" he said "We aren't planning to stay in Denali a lot. Just 1 or 2 years."

"Wow" I said "That's not a lot _for you_" I whisper the last part.

He chuckle and then open the door for me in the next store. The day went fast because when we were finish getting everything for Rosalie, and me it was late at night.

"Should I be asleep, right now?'

"No yet" he said. "It is early or at least for _me_"

"YEAH YEAH" I teased back.

"So" he change the subject "We don't scare you?"

"Not anymore" I said "It feels like just last week I met the Cullen family"

"What did you think about us?" he asked.

"To be honest" I said and he waited. "Well, I already knew you guys weren't normal"

"Really?" he said.

"I had the imagination of a 4 year-old. What can I get for that." I said and he laugh.

"True!" he said. "Lets go home now!"

When we got home, it was late. Esme was with Edward. Rosalie was waiting for us outside.

"How was it?" she asked as she carried me.

"Good" I said enthusiastic "I got more books"

It was weird for me to read the big books that Carlisle had in his office, but I found them nice. I have learn a lot about medicine and I could past an exam if someone gave me one.

"Now, you can't stop reading Carlisle's books" she said.

"No" I said "I like them. I have learn things."

"Yeah, but isn't boring for you?" she asked.

"Not all the time" I said "But sometimes it is when it doesn't interest me."

"Okay. Now you got new ones" she chuckled.

We were inside and Esme had a glass of milk for me. As I drink it, I though about one more question.

"What would happen if you ate something?" I asked and all of them looked at me.

"Nothing" Edward said.

"Really" I said "Don't you tasted or something like that?"

"A little, but it doesn't taste good anymore" he said.

I kept drinking it with cookies Esme got for me. When I was done, she gave me a good night kiss. Rosalie took me upstairs.

"Good night, Hayley" she said.

I knew I could say it back because it wasn't good for her.

"Thanks" is all I said.


	15. Chapter 15

Good-Byes

In the morning, I went down stairs. It got me by surprise when almost everything was pack.

"What happen here?" I asked.

"Over the night we started packing and we are done" Edward said.

"We have to move on, Hayley" Esme said "We are sorry"

"It's okay" I said "How much time left?"

"One week" she said. I think that gave me enough time to say bye to Lucy.

Rosalie took me to her house a couple of days later. Lucy and I talk as usual. Before I left I had to say it.

"Lucy" I said "What would you say if I had to leave?"

"That I hope we are still friends" she said smiling.

"I am leaving in 2 days" I said.

"oh"

"Yeah," I said "My family want to visit some old friends and they are planning to stay there." Part of what I said wasn't a lie because we were going to visit some family and staying there.

"Oh" she said again "But we will still be friends. Right?"

"Of curse!" I said hugging her.

After that we started to talk about if we would meet again sometime. Maybe we would but I would be different and so is she. It was sad saying good-bye to people you like. She was more than just a friend, she was like a sister.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

I wasn't sure were they were, but I knew then weren't close by here. "Not sure." I said "I don't want to know. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh" she said "I hope is not far away"

"I hope that too" I said.

We went outside to see the landscape of flowers. They were beautiful and colorful.

"You like them?" she asked.

"Of curse" I said "They're beautiful and so colorful. They are amazing"

"Come let get some." she said "They smell amazing too!"

"Great!"

We went to pick up some. I pick 2 of each color I could find. I wanted to put them in my room. Lucy got some for her mom and I did too. She was right about the smell, they smell great. It was getting darker. I would spent hours here if I could but my body needed to eat. Lucy and I giggle when we heard our stomachs.

"We need to eat!" Lucy laughed.

"Yes we do!" I laughed too.

We went inside and her mom gave us apples. They delicious and very juicy. We went out side to get the flowers while we ate the apples. We put them inside and came back to the flower field.

"You're going to gave the flowers to your mom right now?" I asked.

"Yes" she said. I saw that she was trying to but them in order some how.

After I examine her flower patter I got it and then she show them to me.

"You like them?" she asked.

"Yes" I said "They look lovely like that."

"Thank you" she said.

Lucy and I stood their for a while talking again about me leaving. It was sad now and it was becoming more and more sad. I was staring to notice that the clouds were getting darker. It was going to be a thunder storm and maybe today was going to be Emmett lucky day to play ball with the others. Although the didn't made a whole team they still play.

We kept talking and I didn't tell her about the clouds until one drop came in follow be others. We both laugh when it got harder.

"It should be good for the plants." I said laughing.

"YES!" she laughed too.

We heard Lucy's mom calling us a moment later. I remember that I hadn't told her about me living. Maybe Lucy told her but I should be polite and tell her myself. As we enter the living room wet, I thought about my words to tell her.

She gave us some towels and we were still laughing.

"Are you girls alright?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am" I said.

"Yes mom" Lucy said stopping laughing and drying her face.

I did the same thing and my hair too. I was completely wet.

"Thank you for every thing, Mrs. Brandon" I said "My family and I are leaving in a few days."

I look up and saw her sad expression.

"You're welcome, Hayley" she said "Thank you so much you did to Lucy."

I smile back to her. I knew some things about Lucy and I help her with it. We try to dry our hair going up and down our heads. After we stop, we laugh because our hair was tangled and looked like a witch's hair. Edward came by them. As Lucy open the door trying to get her hair down and saw Edward she looked at me like she just saw an angel.

"Hi Edward" I said still laughing.

He mom came by then and greeted Edward. I saw in his expression that he was trying not to laugh. I knew what he saw in Lucy's mind or in my mind. I could get that image out of my mind.

Lucy's mom talk to Edward for a while. I dried my hair and put it into a pony tail. I saw outside and it wasn't raining but I was right about lightning. Edward called my name to leave. I hug Lucy one more last time and said good-bye.

As Edward open the door, Lucy's dad was coming and Edward waited for him to enter. I saw that Lucy's dad was looking at his wife's expression. He suddenly became sad himself. I looked at Edward trying to understand something here.

Lucy's dad order Lucy to go to her room and me to stay in here with them while Edward talk with them. I knew that this was going to be hard, but I didn't know what Edward told them.

"Hayley" Edward call me.

"Yes" I said. _Am I in trouble _I though. I looked at him and he shock his head meaning no.

"Lets go" he finally said after staring at me. I nodded once and wave bye again. I open the door and I hear a thank you to Edward and the to the others.

I was in his car now and waiting for him to come outside to asked him.

"What happen?" I asked when he enter the car.

"They are just worry," he said "They think Lucy will become depress again with out some company"

_oh _I thought _that's why they're sad and worry looking._

"Yes" he said.

We headed home and I fell asleep in the car.


	16. Chapter 16

Change Of Plans

I woke up in my bed. I didn't notice who brought me up here. As usual a night mire woke me. I had to find my inhaler fast. Its been some days since I haven't had a nightmare, but it was different this time.

I wasn't sure if i was dreaming. Everything looked so vivid and real. I running away, but away from something I didn't know. That thing caught me and then I woke up scream. It wasn't the first time, but I hear someone was coming.

I was sweating and I run my hand through my face. Rosalie came in my room. Her expression worry.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes" I said nodding. I saw through the window and it was morning.

"You want breakfast?" she asked.

"Please." I said.

I went to get ready and did my bed. They still didn't want to take things out of my room because I needed it more than they did. I finish a while later and I headed to the living room.

"Good morning" I said.

The others looked at me and said "good morning" at the same time.

"Hayley" Rosalie said "We need to change plans."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"We don't think is safe right now to be in Alaska, but you will defiantly meet Tanya and the other another time." she said.

"Then where are we going?" I asked.

"New Hampshire" she answer. "We got everything ready. Today Emmett will take care of your room and we will leave tonight."

"Okay" I nodded.

I went to get breakfast. I ate fast trying to take the news out of my head. I finished and went right outside where Edward and Emmett were doing some things for Esme. Rosalie came out laughing because Esme wanted something put her way and Emmett and Edward couldn't do it right. I laughed with Rosalie. After a while they got it right.

"Hayley" Rosalie called my name.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Would you do me a favor?' she asked.

I nodded.

"Go with Emmett and pick some things up for me and than go to the store and get some things for you to eat later" she said.

I nodded and went to get Emmett.

Emmett was waiting for me, I knew that he already knew what to do for Rose.

First we went to do what Rosalie wanted and then to get some food for me. As Emmett order the food for me, I knew some people were questioning about why only one plate. It made me laughed at this thought. The man gave Emmett the food five minutes later. We headed straight home from the restaurant.

We were at the front of the door now and Emmett carry the food. He went quickly inside to put it away. I knew they were done and I couldn't believe we were going away. It was my first time ever me going some where out of this town and specially state.

I was trying to take some images with my mind to remember this place. I was in the same spot Emmett left me. I hadn't turn about yet. I notice that I was having one of those moments where people start to feel sad because they are leaving. I didn't have a reason to be sad, which made me mad. I didn't know why I was sad, and the only reason I was going to be sad is maybe because I grown up in this place. Seven years have fast since I was born and I never left. But one thing my dad use to say is that changes are good for you. The only thing is that what would this good do to me.

I stop thinking about because I reminded myself about someone who can read your mind. I turn around and saw one person talking to Rose and Esme. Rosalie moved her head like trying to say "Look over there." I turn to see, but she didn't do that for me it was for the person she was talking to.

As I turn back, I notice who it was. The person I was waiting to see all this long time. I run to him, but stop before I hug him because I knew it would be like slamming yourself to a door or something like that.

He notice that stop and he laughed a little. I looked up and him and saw the dark black eyes and instantly I knew I should back away. I also notice that he wasn't breathing but that didn't stop him on helping people. He chuckled when he saw me moving back.

"It's okay" he said.

I went back and hug him again. He become more than just a person that takes care of me, he felt more like my new father, although some times it felt like I had more then one and more then one mother. But anyway this was my new family. My new _adopted _family.

"I miss you so much!" I said. I notice that some tears were coming out and I took my hand and wipe then.

"Yes, I miss you too" Carlisle said.

"Where have you been?" I asked "They didn't want to tell me?"

"I was in the hospital and I told them not to bring you there. It was too dangers for you." he said. I didn't understand what he meant by '_Too dangers,' _I already lived with vampires.

"What happen?" I asked.

"Some kind of 'out of control disease'" he said "I didn't want you to catch it. There is no cure for it yet."

I waited for him to go on.

"People die easily and it could be easier for you to catch it because you are young." he explained "But now everything could be back to normal."

I nodded.

"How are you, Hayley?" he change the subject.

"Alright." I said "Just the same things." I knew that he would understand me. My breathing problems were still the same because of the dreams, but other then that I was fine.

"You got it under control?" he asked. I knew this wasn't Carlisle, now he was Dr. Cullen. He took me inside while I though about the question.

"Yes" I said. _I thing _I thought. I looked up to Edward and he chuckled.

He examine me.

"You are fine" he said "Just for the curiosity, have you gotten a little sleep?"

I though about that. I didn't see my self, but on what he said I knew that dark circles were at the bottom of my eyes.

"Yes" I lied and he notice.

He looked at me and shook his head. "Do you need more?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

I knew he was having some kind of conversation with Edward. I looked at the others and they looked curiously to know what we were talking about. After that Carlisle told me to get my inhaler, while he show the other how to help me if I needed it.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward went hunting together to night and coming back tomorrow morning. Again, we change plans to leave tomorrow morning.

I was happy to see Carlisle back with us. Esme and Rosalie would stay with me tonight. Esme wanted to stay here because she wanted to rearrange some things of the house. Rosalie wanted to looked for things I can do in New Hampshire. But one thing they wanted to stay is to take care of me if I have another nightmare.

I went to bed thinking about this a little. It was too much embarrassing to even think about me talking at night and screaming. I stop myself to think about it. After that, I close my eyes…

Again. It woke me up, but this time is was different in many ways then the others. Rosalie was at my side in a second. Her expression was worry and sad at the same time. I looked at her and she try to read my face. I took my inhaler, so I can calm down.

"Are you alright?" she asked "Do you need Carlisle to come here?"

"No, its okay" I said "I am alright" I smile.

She nodded and touched my head, it felt good. It was hot in here, at least for me. I looked at the window and it was almost morning, but not yet. She left me after she assure herself that I was fine. I couldn't go back to sleep and so I got ready for a normal day.

After all, I went downstairs and ate breakfast. They were all quiet, staring at me for some reason.

"What?" I finally said.

"Nothing, just thinking" Rosalie said.

I still was waiting for an answer by the others, but I knew I wouldn't get it. I finished eating and I hurry to get some things in my bag I was going to take.

I packed some things I wanted and then Esme called me from downstairs. I went down and sat in the sofa while they did some things. I looked at Carlisle and giggle because he was talking on the phone for a while now and he kept going back and forth. I got bored and took out a book.

I was in the fourth chapter when we left. The car ride was fun with them. They were discussing some things while I was getting sleepier. One thing I heard before I sleep, is that they were going to start from high school. I didn't had a choice like them, but I was okay with it.

When I woke up, I was on a bed. I believed we stop, but when I open my eyes it as a big room. It was hot. I got up and try to find one of them, but I didn't succeeded. I was upstairs, I notice. So, I went downstairs and found them sitting. I try to open my eyes wider, but I couldn't. I wasn't a big fan of the light in the morning. I also notice it was morning. I could remember how much I slept.

"Almost the whole day" Edward said "You needed"

_Thanks _I said in my head.

He nodded.

Esme and Rosalie suddenly came to the room. I didn't notice they weren't here. I saw Edward chuckle.

"Which one do you like?" Esme asked. I saw what she was holding. To be honest non. But I knew what they were, which meant I had to pick one.

"Are they from different schools?" I asked.

"Not really" she answer "They are the same school, but different styles."

I also knew what it meant, they already got me subscribe to a school, that uses uniforms. I wasn't a fan of uniforms, because I never wore one. Again, I saw Edward chuckled.

"Which one do you like the most?" I asked Esme.

"This one" she said pointing to a navy blue with other styles of blue skirt. She had the whole set and right shoes for each. I can swear that she is trying to kill me here.

_Don't laughed _I warn Edward before he chuckled.

He nodded and looked away trying not to at least smile.

"Okay" I said to Esme. Esme smile please with my choice.

"Perfect!" Rosalie said. "You start tomorrow, just like us"

_You have all this plan out, right?_ I thought.

Edward nodded and said "We have to have a plan"

_But why me with a …. uniform? _I try to think of the word.

He looked at Rosalie and said "Thinks is better" I knew what that meant. He mean 'she think is a good idea.'

This time he laughed.

I looked around and everything was setup. I was right about the fact they plan this out. The day went by fast. Rosalie was doing my room with Esme again. Edward fixed his room and I could do anything. I ate some thing and went to read my book. It was almost dark outside and I was getting sleepy, but I didn't know why.

"Hayley" Esme called me.

I went upstairs, and said "Yes" before she stop me from entering the room.

"Close your eyes" she order. She took my hand and lead the way. "Open them" she order.

I open them and my room was amazing, just like the other one.

"Thank you" I said to both of them "I love it."

"You are welcome" Esme said and left the room.

"You're welcome" Rosalie said. After that she show me where were my things and school supplies and all those things. Then she left and I got ready for bed.


	17. Chapter 17

_First Day Of School_

_I woke up. Last night, it was the 1st__ night I did had a nightmare. I got ready for school and I didn't want them to see me in the uniform before I did myself. I fixed my hair into a perfect pony tail. I took my school bag and headed downstairs. _

"_Good morning" I said. I started my day in a good mood, which was great. I was happy for some reason._

"_Edward will take you to school" Esme said "And it all depends who will pick you up."_

_I nodded once._

"_This is you schedule." Rosalie said. I saw Emmett and Edward laugh at a privet joke, but I had no idea. Carlisle was nowhere in site. I looked at the schedule and I was surprise how much things Rosalie put me in this school. _

_In the morning I had normal classes and then I had different activities each day. The morning classes were the same except I got a class that teaches French. The activities were different, but they all had things in common; like doing exercises and things like that. One of them that surprise me was karate. It was a new sport a little bit but only people with money could learn it. Of curse Rosalie would like me to learn it and more to defend myself. Then it was knitting and swimming, those were normal things people would do. Then next was fencing, that sound it like fun. I knew that I was going to be tired by the end of the day._

_I hope you're happy _I though. Edward chuckled because it seem funny for him, but not for me. 

"Hope you like it" Rosalie said.

"Yes" I said. _except the after school classes and the French class…. _I though and Edward smile.

"Okay" Esme said "Let's go" 

Edward took me to school. The school was small. I expected a bigger school, but I like it small. My class was compose of 15 kids, including me. I didn't know their names, but they know each others. It was a small town, so all of them knew each other. 

The principal greeted us at the front door. She looked nice, but I knew it was just a mask covering the real her. I looked up at Edward and he seemed to heard what I though; and he laughed a little. When she was done showing us the school, she left us alone before me entering the main room, where they eat.

"I can tell your nervous" Edward said. 

Yes I was nervous, but I try to hide it and it was not enough. I could even faint right now.

"Don't" he said.

"How can I go here?" I told him "I don't know how you do this."

"Easy" he said "Don't worry. You do fine today. All this kids are waiting."

"What?" I said.

"I shouldn't have said that." he said. He got me more nervous that I was now.

"Good luck, Nikki" he said.

"Wait" I said and he turn. "Do they hate me? And what should I say if they ask me about my family?"

"Why would you think that?"

_Tons of reasons _I thought. "You never know, but tell me what should I say"

He thought about it and said "Carlisle and Esme are your parents. You have one brother and a sister. Emmett is your… sister's boyfriend meaning your uncle."

"Let me guess who is my brother" I said teasing him.

"Good luck" he said again and left.

I turn around and enter the big room. It was bright in here. The whole school was out here getting ready for their classes. I went straight to my locker, not looking at no one. I knew people were staring at me, but not just me. Rosalie got me things beyond that uniform. Everything had to match for her. People looked at me surprise because of what I had or didn't had. I search for my name until I found it. 

The locker said **Hayley Cullen **in bold letters. I knew they didn't mean to put my name like that, but I really hope they just call me Hayley. I open it and but my new books and things I needed. I kept looking at the side for sometime. I could see who rule the school or who was the smart kids. I didn't know where did I fit in. Every one here knew each other since pre-school or even less then pre-school.

I went to sit at the end of the table to eat. I still knew people were looking at me. I felt my cheeks get hotter by the seconds that past. The bell finally rang and I had to go to class. I took the paper out, I knew it would look stupid. I found my class and I went to sit.

"Good morning class" the teacher said. "My name is Ms. Reed"

"Good morning, Ms. Reed" every one said.

"You all probably know each other, but this year we have a new student." she said and pointed to me "Please tell us your name honey" and they all turn to looked at me. 

I now wish I stay at home and not be in school.

"Hayley Cullen" I said.

Ms. Reed took the class attention away from me. I knew I looked like I would past out any second.

"Welcome to the school," she looked at the paper and gasp. She looked like something surprise her.

We went on with the class and all of my teachers made me say my name and all of them refuse to call me Hayley how I like it. It was funny because all the teachers looked surprise on my name, but I didn't know onto what to make up for it. eve class I went today seem like I knew it already. All the stuff we cover on the first day, I cover it with Rosalie in the spring/summer.

It was math class now. Mr. D gave us a pre-test. I called him Mr. D because his name was hard to say. I finish first and it was easy, just like the other classes. Rosalie did get me prepare for this school. I got up and gave it to him.

"Wait" he said "Let me grade it now"

I waited until he was done. Again like the other teachers; he looked surprise. He looked at my papers and records from other schools. It was funny how he reacted when he saw the papers. 

"Ms. Cullen" he said.

"Hayley" I corrected him and he ignore me.

"It seems like you have amazing grades average." he said "You past this pre-test and everything is perfect."

"Thank you" I said. I wanted to go back to my seat alone and silent. I knew people were trying to hear this conversation.

"I am going to discuss this with the other teachers and I want to see the person who is going to pick you up from school" he said.

"I don't know who will pick me up and I am going to stay here for after school classes" I said.

"I know but someone needs to bring your gear and you have a 2 hour break." he said. "I notice you didn't had it in the morning." I didn't know what he was talking about. I didn't need anything, and why would I need a gear.

"Okay" I said and then nodded.

"Go sit down and wait for the others to finished.

I nodded.

I got bore and so I took the book I got from the reading class. The bell rang 15 minutes later. The day went on and then I had lunch. I sat alone; not eating. I felt lonely for the first time. People still looked at me. I knew I had to ignore it, and I can do better than this. Suddenly I wonder how they felt when they had to go to another school for the first time. It should be hard for Edward knowing people talk about him and his family, but maybe they were use to it.

Right now I miss Lucy; my best friend. I looked around and everyone was with their own friends. It was sad being the only one here with no one to talk to. I knew some how I have to get use to it. 

I went to the bathroom to do my hair. Normally a 7 year-old would asked their mother to do their hair but that wasn't me. I redo my pony tail and suddenly, 3 girls enter. It looked like the one in the middle rule the clique. She was blond and the others were blond too, but the one in the middle looked better. I look at her and saw we were wearing that same things. I giggle at that fact.

"What are you laughing at, Cullen?" she said. By then I knew I earn my first enemy.

"Not much" I said. I knew I couldn't get mad at her. I learn to keep my temper down with Rosalie and Edward, but mostly Rosalie. I kept giggle to myself, but from a different thing. She notice.

"You better stop it" she said.

"Stop what" I said. I knew they were older than me, but I can defend myself.

"Your little circus act" she said with attitude.

"Okay" I said turning around and getting back to my hair.

"What are you wearing?" she said. I think she finally notice the same uniforms.

"My uniform" I said. I knew she was getting mad, and better stop it before it gets out of control.

"I'm the only one who can afford all that" she said getting annoyed.

"Well" I said "I didn't buy this"

"Of curse" she said "Your adopted parent had to get them."

It took me by surprise that she knew. 

"Oh yeah" she said "Every one knows your adopted. And you have a brother name Edward. And a sister name Rosalie. She is married to a guy name.." - she snap her fingers at the girls.

They answer her "Emmett"

"Yeah" she said "Every one know every thing and there is no secrets"

She got me annoy and I could help it any more. "Yes there is" I whisper. I knew one more secret. I look up and she hear it. Now, I done what I should have done.

"Tell me" she said in a friendly tone. I knew that she was the source of the gossip around this school.

"No" I whisper.

"If you tell me" she said "We can be amazing friends. My name is Celia. And this is Carmen and Alexi" She put her hand out like offering a friendship deal. 

"No thanks" I said "And I am not going to tell you."

"Okay then" she said "You just made the biggest mistake of your life"

"Fine" I said.

"You will regret this Cullen" Celia said.

She walk away outside the bath room. I looked at myself and I could not hide this from someone, I knew it. But I had to make an effort.

I walk outside and the bell rang. I looked around and people were staring more than before. I could guess that some, Celia, spread something about me. Now I had one reason to get out of here and walk home. This first that wasn't as good as I though it would be. The classes continue and I had one more. I have music class.

I like music, but with all this that had happen I could enjoy it. Mr. Lee, the music teacher seems more nice then the others. He actually called me what I wanted.

"Does any one know how to play an instrument?" he asked. I raise my hand. He looked at me surprise. I think he expected to no one to know. I looked around and I was the only one to raise it. _Why didn't I even bother? _I thought. I put my hand down slowly but it was too late.

"Which one?" Mr. Lee asked.

"The piano" I answer. I knew it sounded like if I was ashamed. 

"Come up here and play something for us" he said.

"I prefer not to, Mr. Lee" I said.

"Come, please" he said. I knew I could get out of this and so I got up.

I stood their silent until I he told just to play anything. I play Esme's favorite. Edward wrote that song for Esme. He told me how to play it before I came here. I close my eyes and I could picture Esme smiling at Edward and me playing it together. I remember that day clearly. When I ended the song, I open my eyes and saw surprising faces.

"I guess you past the class" Mr. Lee said.

I smile, thinking it was a joke, but it wasn't until he started talk about learning to play the piano this year. The class went by fast and it was almost time to go. The bell rang and I went to my locker. I found what I was looking for; a granola bar that Rosalie but it in my little bag just if I did like breakfast or lunch. 

It was the first day and I already had I lot of homework, but it look easy to do. I pack and went to bathroom to shake of my thoughts before if Edward came to pick me up. Celia suddenly came in alone. The bell rang I try to get by her but I couldn't.

"Get this straight" she said "I am the only one with this perfect uniform. Also, no one says no to me"

I nodded. I got a little scare, but what was to be scare of her. I already lived with more dangerous creatures. 

"Your such a loser and I don't even know why your new parent see in you." she said "But I could probably guess why the others left you"

That got into me and I wish she could stop.

"And for making sure you don't wear that tomorrow" she said.

I looked at hear while she took something out of her pockets. I knew the school was empty now. Only some student who stay here for study hall, but that was it.

"This is not telling me" she said and open a jar of red paint. She pour into my blouse. I gasp when she did that. I knew I could get defensive like I did with Emmett. "And this is for wearing that" she said and pour yellow pain in my skirt.

I looked at her and she laughed. I didn't know what was her problem with me.

"That should do, bitch" she said and left the bathroom. 

I try to clean up the paint as quick as I could but I didn't succeed to much. I let it go and I notice some tears coming down. I didn't want to cry, but for some part she was right about my mother leaving me. That was the worst I got. I ran out and got my bag and ran outside. No one was out there except my perfect brother. 

Emmett was standing alert as I run to him. He looked at me worry.

"What happen?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said cleaning the tears.

"Then why are you crying" he said.

"For nothing" I said.

He clamed me down in the way home. He still looked at me worry. I knew I couldn't tell him to keep this away from Rosalie or Esme. Some tears still came out and I tooked them out.

I knew that maybe wasn't the reason my mother left, but Celia might just be right. Their could be more reasons, but who would leave their 3 year-old daughter alone. Its been 4 years and I still miss her. I did miss my dad too, but he left me knowing he cared and love me a lot. But my mother didn't. She left me just like that; not even a good good-bye or something I can remember her.

I knew I had to stop cry before we got home but I couldn't help it, but to remember more things that happen and for the worst of things; it made me cry more. The silent was killing me because I couldn't even answer Emmett unspoken question. I knew he wish to read minds like Edward did.


End file.
